Unfair Affair
by Shiroyasha.Shena
Summary: COMPLETED! Dunia terkadang tidak adil; begitulah menurut kedua orang bodoh ini, hingga membuat skenario bohongan akan hubungan yang membawa mereka bermain dengan api asmara. Jangan ditiru ya, anak-anak. / Future!Okita X Future!Kagura threeshots/ Collaboration: Shiroyasha Shena & D.N.A. Girlz/ RnR reccomended! DLDR! Mind to Review? Thanks :3/ OOC, OOT, disclaimer back to its own.
1. Fake Fiancee

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dunia itu terkadang tidak adil.

Pernahkah kalian berpikir seperti itu? Mungkin ada yang tidak atau pun sebaliknya, bukan?

Pernyataan itu sudah bukanlah hal yang aneh. Dilihat dari perspektif setiap orang dan pola pemikiran masing-masing, pernyataan itu bisa saja benar atau pun salah.

Contohnya seperti gadis cantik yang satu ini—sekaligus sang protagonis yang akan kita jelaskan mengapa pikiran tersebut terlintas di kehidupannya.

Sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau dunia itu tidak adil—bahkan dia menyangkal pernyataan itu di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Setiap kehidupan pasti adil dan sudah ditentukan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa; itulah sepenggal dari gagasan pikirannya—sebelum semuanya berubah.

Gadis cantik berambut panjang jingga tersebut saat ini sangat menikmati kehidupannya bersama orang tua dan juga kakak laki-lakinya. Meskipun kehidupan mereka itu biasa saja atau di bilang sederhana, itu sudah cukup baginya. Dia tidak pernah menuntut atau menginginkan hal royal dari keluarganya.

Asalkan mereka bisa bahagia sebagai satu keluarga yang harmonis.

 _Ya, seperti biasa saja cukup. Aku tidak membutuhkan hal lain lagi_ , pikirnya mantap sambil mengangguk ketika bercermin di depan meja rias miliknya sendiri di kamar tidur.

"Kagura, waktunya makan malam!"

Panggilan bak suara harpa nyaring tersebut terdengar oleh gendang telinganya—familiar akan suara wanita cantik dari luar kamaryang diendapi—yang tidak lain dan tak bukan ialah Kouka, Mami yang paling dia sayangi.

"Baiklah, aku sebentar lagi ke bawah- _aru_!~" teriak Kagura dari kamar.

Dia mengikat rambutnya menjadi _style twintails_ lalu segera turun ke lantai bawah untuk makan malam bersama.

Aroma masakan yang dibuat Mami Kouka tercium begitu harum semerbak, sampai membuat perut Kagura berbunyi dikarenakan oleh lapar yang menggerogoti perut.

"Selamat malam Mami, _Baka-Aniki_." ucapnya dengan dua nada suara berbeda seraya duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, _Baka-Imouto_!" protes Kamui, kakak laki-laki Kagura yang hanya beda 4 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Sambil tersenyum sadis, ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Seharusnya kau lebih menghormatiku dan sopan, karena aku ini _Onii-chan_ mu."

Kagura hanya memutar bola matanya malas tanpa memperdulikan omongan besar kakaknya tersebut.

 _Iyain_ _aja_ _biar fast._

"Karena kau bodoh makanya aku panggil seperti itu. Jangan protes- _aru_." Kagura menatap sinis si kakak yang duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, ha?!" Kamui menatap sinis balik, senyuman sadis masih terukir di wajahnya.

"Kau- _aru_." Sang adik membalas dengan tanpa beban.

Seketika perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Kamui dan efek petir menjadi _backsound_ pertengkaran mereka.

 _Oke ini maksudnya apa? Kalian pasti tau kan? Tau lah ya jadi lanjut._

Apakah ini yang Kagura pikir sebagai keluarga harmonis?

Ya, _harmonis_.

Catatan: Pengecualian untuk Kamui—tapi tidak usah dipikirkan.

Adik Kakak yang satu ini memang selalu bertengkar; setiap saat, setiap berkumpul, mau kapan pun dan dimana pun. Jadi sudah biasa, bukan? Selain itu, pertengkaran antara Adik-Kakak bukanlah hal aneh di dunia ini.

"Sudah sudah—Kamui, Kagura, jangan bertengkar." ucap Kouka sambil menyiapkan makanan di meja makan.

Kedua anaknya itu pun berhenti bertengkar dalam sekejap.

 _The power of emak._

"Mami, mana Papi?" tanya Kagura yang baru saja menyadari kalau Papi nya tidak ada bersama mereka.

Kouka duduk di samping anak perempuannya itu dan mengelus lembut kepala Kagura.

"Papi masih bekerja, tapi sebentar lagi dia akan pulang." jawabnya singkat dengan senyuman, "Selain itu Kagura, bagaimana kuliahmu?" sambungnya.

"Hm~ Lancar- _aru_. Aku pasti akan lulus dengan nilai yang lebih besar dari si _Baka-Aniki_ ini!" Kagura menunjuk Kamui tepat di depan matanya. Yang bersangkutan hanya menatap datar adiknya tersebut sambil terus makan. Melihat itu pun, Kouka hanya tersenyum maklum dan ikut makan bersama kedua anaknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu masuk. Kagura yang baru saja selesai membantu Kouka membereskan bekas makan pun langsung berjalan menuju depan pintu.

"Iyaaa~ Tunggu sebentar!" serunya seraya membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"Oh, Papi! _Okae_ —?"

Perkataan Kagura terpotong ketika melihat ekspresi Papinya—Kanko—yang sangat muram, frustasi, sedih, dan kacau. Ya, semacam itulah.

Hati kecil Kagura refleks memberitahunya kalau ini pertanda buruk.

Kanko yang saat itu tidak menunggu apa pun lagi langsung saja masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia duduk di sofa dengan risau, membuat Kamui dan Kouka yang memperhatikannya pun juga kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Kanko? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Kouka kepada suaminya. Wanita tersebut duduk di samping suaminya, menunggu penjelasan kenapa Kanko berekspresi seperti ini.

"Apa di pekerjaan Papi ada masalah?"

Kali ini sang gadis yang bertanya, menatap khawatir sekaligus takut kalau memang sesuatu terjadi.

Kanko menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap satu persatu anggota keluarganya dengan serius.

"Ya… Telah sesuatu terjadi, kalian jangan kaget dan dengarkan aku." ucapnya dengan begitu lesu.

Kamui, Kagura, dan Kouka mengangguk pelan, tanda kalau mereka siap mendengarkan semuanya. Kanko pun mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Alasan kenapa dia berekspresi seperti itu, apa yang akan terjadi terhadap keluarga kecilnya, dan juga halangan bagi masa depan anak-anaknya karena masalah tersebut.

Semuanya membelalakkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diceritakan Kanko—terutama Kagura.

Dia bukan hanya terkejut, tapi tersentak.

Dia tidak menyangka masalah seperti ini akan terjadi kepada keluarganya.

Ini bohong, bukan?

Hati kecilnya bergumam demikian.

Tentu saja, Kagura tidak akan menerima semua ini.

Dia akan mencari segala pun cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Ya, apapun caranya.

"Tenang saja, Papi. Aku pasti akan mencari jalan keluarnya."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unfair Affair (OkiKagu Fanfiction)  
by Collaboration of Shiroyasha Shena & D.N.A. Girlz**

 **Gintama by Sorachi-** _ **sensei**_

 **We just own this fic, the prompts purely are from us with some made up storylines and some references from K-dramas. The disclaimer belongs back to its own.**

 **Warning: Don't expect us too much cuz it's too rush ;;;**

 **Pairing: Okita X Kagura 4EVER (some hints with other pairs will be added soon)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Comedy/Family/lil' drama queen stuff**

 **Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidak sengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typo, kritik dan saran, tolong bilang ya~**

 **Long Live Gintama Fandom and be creative in any supporting way ^_^**

 **Suka tapi mau review? Yah silahkan review x3**

 **Suka tapi gak mau review? Silahkan Fav~ :D**

 **Gak suka tapi mau review? Ampun jangan flame xC**

 **DLDR! WDGAF LOL**

 **Happy reading guys~**

* * *

 _BGM for this Chapter: Expensive – Tori Kelly_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Okita _Group_ ; sebuah perusahaan raksasa yang menaungi berbagai hotel di Jepang mau pun kancah luar negeri. Bisa dibilang juga sebagai salah satu dari sekian perusahaan yang sangat mendominasi dunia perhotelan. Setiap orang pasti kebanyakan pernah mendengar nama Okita _Group_ karena saking terkenalnya.

Perusahaan tersebut kini dipimpin oleh sang Okita bersaudara—Okita Mitsuba dan Okita Sougo. Mereka mengambil alih dan meneruskan usaha raksasa tersebut semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

Meskipun posisi kepala CEO saat ini adalah sang kakak perempuan Mitsuba, tetapi Sougo sang protagonis laki-laki di cerita ini selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membantu kakak perempuannya tersebut di kala kesulitan dalam menangani berbagai aspek.

Apa kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa bukan Sougo yang menjadi bos, meski pun anak laki-laki dan anak kedua?

Itu karena dia masih harus meneruskan kuliahnya yang tengah menanjak tahun ketiga. Pemuda berambut coklat pasir panjang dan diikat satu ini sangatlah menyayangi kakak.

Apapun akan dia lakukan demi membahagiakan Mitsuba, meski pun itu sampai mengorbankan jiwa dan raganya.

 _Eaa, sok puitis, mz._

Selama ini dia selalu menuruti perkataan Mitsuba dengan senang hati, tanpa merasa terpaksa sama sekali.

 _Ya, sebelum hal yang tak ia sangka terjadi._

Pada suatu malam, Mitsuba memanggil Sougo untuk datang ke ruangan kerja di rumah mereka yang besar bakistana. Sougo—seperti biasanya menuruti perkataan sang kakak—dan segera datang tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi.

Dia mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat malam, _Aneue_. Apakah kau memanggilku?" Sougo menyapa dengan senyuman dan dibalas senyuman manis oleh Mitsuba, sang kakak tersayang.

"Sou- _chan_ , akhirnya kau datang. Maaf ya, akhir akhir ini aku jarang pulang. Banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus diurus. Apa kau makan dengan benar, Sou- _chan_?"

"Tidak apa, _Aneue_ —tapi kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jika ada hal yang bisa aku bantu, bilang saja. Aku pasti akan membantu _Aneue_." jawab Sougo seraya duduk di sofa yang berada di hadapan Mitsuba, "Dan tentu saja aku makan dengan benar, karena tidak ingin membuat _Aneue_ khawatir."

" Baguslah kalau begitu, jangan sampai kau lupa makan ya, Sou- _chan_." Mitsuba tersenyum lembut, senang karena adik semata wayangnya ini memang baik-baik saja. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu sibuk mengurus pekerjaan sampai tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sougo. Salah satu hotel Okita _Group_ cabang Jepang sedang mendapat proyek kerjasama besar dengan perusahaan lain. Dan juga sebenarnya, alasan Mitsuba pulang ke rumah karena ada hal yang harus dibicarakan dengan Sougo, berhubungan dengan proyek besar dan penting untuk kemajuan investasi serta saham mereka.

"Anu… _Aneue_ , ada apa kau memanggilku? Apa ada sesuatu yang harus aku bantu?" tanya Sougo sambil memperhatikan Mitsuba yang menatapnya. Entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan aura keseriusan dari kakak perempuannya tersebut.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang akan dibicarakan Aneue?_

"Sou- _chan_ , soal alasan kenapa aku memanggilmu ke sini itu karena aku merindukanmu. Tapi ada juga alasan lain, alasan yang sangat penting."

Mitsuba tersenyum sambil mengambil sebuah map folio hitam dari tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Sougo. Pemuda bersurai coklat pasir tersebut memperhatikan map tersebut sebelum mengambilnya dari tangan Mitsuba.

" _Aneue_ , ini ap—"

"Kau lihat saja dulu, Sou- _chan_." Mitsuba memotong perkataan adiknya itu.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sougo membuka map itu perlahan-lahan. Manik rubinya seketika membesar ketika melihat apa isi dari map tersebut.

 _Ini bohong, bukan?_

Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Manik rubi miliknya terfokus ke foto seorang perempuan yang ada di dalam map hitam tersebut. Orang yang sangat dikenalnya—tidak, kita ralat—Orang yang sangat dicintainya dulu.

Tanpa bertanya pun Sougo bisa langsung tahu apa maksud dari niat saudarinya tersebut.

" _Aneue_ …"

Sougo menatap Mitsuba dengan tidak percaya. Melihat ekspresinya, Mitsuba tahu kalau dia harus dibujuk.

"Sou- _chan_ , perusahaan kita sedang ada proyek besar dengan perusahaan tersebut. Dan bos dari perusahaan itu ingin kau menikahi anak perempuannya demi menambah ikatan kerjasama agar mempermudah kelancaran proyek perusahaan kita."

Mitsuba beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan duduk di samping Sougo, "Kau tidak keberatan bukan, Sou- _chan_?" lanjutnya sambil mengelus pelan kepala sang adik.

"T..—Tapi… _Aneue_ , kenapa harus dengan pernikahan? Apakah tidak ada cara lain selain ini?" tanya Sougo, masih dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya.

"tapi dengan pernikahan, hubungan kita dengan pihak mereka akan lebih baik, bukan? Jadi, aku pikir inilah pilihan yang terbaik. Maaf aku memutuskannya sendiri tanpa menanyakan persetujuanmu dulu, Sou- _chan_."

Ini benar-benar buruk.

Baru kali ini dalam hidupnya, seorang Okita Sougo merasa keberatan dengan tindakan kakak perempuan yang sangat ia sayangi.

Pertama kalinya dia tidak ingin mengikuti perkataan dan keinginan Mitsuba.

Tentu saja, bukan? Ini berhubungan dengan kehidupannya.

Pernikahan itu bukanlah hal yang sederhana. Sougo tahu itu, dan dia tidak mau pernikahannya direncanakan seperti ini oleh orang lain—meskipun orang itu adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri.

 _Aku harus menolaknya_ , pikir Sougo dengan mantap.

Tapi di sisi lain; jikalau dia menolak, proyek besar itu pasti akan gagal dan nama baik dari Okita _Group_ —juga nama baik Mitsuba—pasti akan tercoreng.

Dia harus memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal agar rencana pernikahan ini bisa dibatalkan tanpa menimbulkan kerugian dari kedua belah pihak.

Sougo terus berpikir keras agar mencari solusi yang terbaik. Dia harus menemukan solusinya, apapun caranya.

Ya, apapun itu.

Melihat adiknya yang hanya diam saja, Mitsuba pun mulai khawatir dan angkat bicara, "Ah… Maafkan aku, Sou- _chan_. Apakah ini terlalu berlebihan buatmu? Ataukah kau sudah memiliki pasangan?"

 _Hah? Pasangan?_

Sebuah ide pun tiba-tiba muncul di kepala pemuda tampan tersebut.

Kalau dia punya pasangan, dia bisa menolak rencana pernikahan ini dengan baik-baik dan nama Mitsuba atau pun Okita _Group_ tidak akan tercoreng sedikit pun.

 _Itu dia!_

Tapi masalahnya, apakah Sougo punya pasangan?

Sebenarnya tidak.

Tapi dia pasti akan mencari perempuan yang akan bersedia menjadi pasangan palsunya—perempuan yang akan mengikuti semua rencananya tanpa menimbulkan masalah sesudahnya.

Ya, dia pasti akan menemukan perempuan itu.

Apapun caranya.

"Sou- _chan_?" panggil Mitsuba pelan, kekhawatiran masih terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

Sougo tersadar dan menatap balik kepada yang bersangkutan.

" _Aneue_ , maafkan aku. Sebenarnya, aku sudah memiliki pasangan yang sangat aku cintai." ucap Sougo dengan penuh keseriusan.

Dia menatap Kakak perempuannya lembut lalu tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan segera memperkenalkannya kepadamu."

 _Aku pasti akan membatalkan rencana pernikahan sialan ini!_

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **[Keesokan harinya, Universitas Yamanto]**_

.

Hari itu terlihat sangat cerah dan juga ramai, cuaca yang pas untuk jalan-jalan bersama teman kampus setelah semua mata kuliah beres.

Ya, seharusnya begitu.

Tapi gadis protagons kita tidak berpikiran ke arah sana sama sekali.

Kepalanya penuh dengan masalah baru yang menimpa keluarganya kemarin malam. Wajahnya bertambah suram karena dia sudah dipinta untuk datang ke bagian administrasi sekolah.

Kalian tahu kenapa?

Karena hari ini adalah waktunya dia membayar biaya kampus.

Tapi karena masalah keluarganya itu, Kagura belum bisa membayar semuanya dan dia harus meminta sedikit waktu kepada pihak administrasi untuk mengundur hari pembayarannya. Kagura hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil terus melangkah kan kakinya di lorong kampus.

"Ini pasti akan sulit- _aru_." gumamnya pelan.

Sesampainya di ruang administrasi, Kagura pun langsung memberitahu alasan kenapa dia meminta pengunduran waktu. Dia berharap pihak administrasi akan memberinya sedikit toleransi. Tapi kenyataan tidaklah begitu mudah. Kagura tidak akan menyerah, dia akan terus berusaha untuk membujuk pihak administrasi.

Dia sudah berjanji akan mencari jalan keluarnya.

 _Aku tidak akan menyerah_ , batin Kagura dengan tekad.

Sementara itu, pemuda tampan yang tidak lain dan tak bukan selain Okita Sougo sedang dilanda kebingungan yang sangat dalam pula.

Dia sedikit kesulitan mencari perempuan yang akan menjadi pasangan palsunya.

Sebenarnya mudah saja kalau dia langsung memilih asal perempuan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Di kampus, Sougo termasuk salah satu dari sekian lelaki yang sangat popular; karena aspek ketampanan dan juga kekayaannya.

Banyak sekali perempuan yang mencoba mendekatinya dan berharap jadi pasangannya. Tetapi Sougo mengacuhkan semua perempuan yang bergitu.

Alasannya? Sederhana saja.

Itu karena yang mereka lihat bukanlah dirinya yang sebenarnya—melainkan seorang Okita Sougo, sang penerus Okita _Group_ yang sangat terkenal dan kaya raya.

Cih, memikirkan perempuan _matre_ seperti itu menjadi pasangannya saja membuat Sougo ingin muntah sendiri. Karena itulah meskipun sekarang dia hanya mencari pasangan palsu, dia tidak akan memilih perempuan-perempuan yang seperti itu.

Memuakkan.

"Aku harus mencari perempuan yang tidak akan mencari masalah nantinya…" gumam Sougo pelan.

Dia terus berjalan di lorong sambil berharap menemukan perempuan yang dia maksud.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar samar-samar percakapan dari dalam ruang administrasi, membuat Sougo sedikit mendekat ke pintu ruangan itu agar percakapannya terdengar jelas di telinga.

"Aku pasti membayarnya. Tolong aku hanya meminta waktu sedikit saja- _aru_!" terdengar suara perempuan muda yang ada di ruangan itu.

Sougo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, langsung mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

 _Tidak bisa membayar biaya, ya?_

Dia memperhatikan perempuan itu dengan detail dari jendela atas pintu masuk.

Rambut panjang jingga terurai, manik safir yang terlihat begitu indah, dan juga badannya yang ramping dan ideal.

Cocok untuk menjadi pasangan palsunya.

Seringaian kecil terukir di wajah tampannya ketika suatu ide menyenangkan muncul di kepalanya.

Sudah ia putuskan, ia akan menjadikannya kandidat.

 _Ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik_ , pikirnya.

Dengan santai, Sougo perlahan masuk ke dalam ruangan administrasi dan mendekati Kagura.

Refleks Kagura dan pihak administrasi menoleh ke pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku akan membayar semuanya." sahut Sougo dengan santai sambil mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya ke pihak administrasi.

Kagura yang terkejut pun hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa orang di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba datang dan membayar semua biaya kampusnya.

Tunggu dulu, ini aneh sekali!

"K—Kau siapa- _aru_?!" Kagura menyerukannya nada bicara yang tinggi.

Sougo langsung menoleh dan menatapnya intens.

"Siapa, kau bilang? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Sougo menjawab dengan pertanyaan lagi.

Dia heran, baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak mengenalnya. Kalau seperti biasanya, orang-orang pasti langsung mengenalinya hanya dengan lirikan saja.

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi- _aru_! Kau siapa?!" Kagura bertanya sekali lagi.

Sambil terdiam beberapa saat, Sougo menyeringai—terhibur akan apa yang ia dengar.

"Heee… Ini menarik." ucapnya singkat.

Kagura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, semakin bingung dengan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Hah?"

"Ikut aku."

Sougo langsung menarik Kagura keluar dari ruangan administrasi. Dia berjalan menuju atap kampus, menghiraukan gadis itu yang berusaha berontak.

"Lepaskan aku- _aru_!" ucap Kagura sambil terus berusaha melepaskan tangan kecilnya dari genggaman Sougo. Namun percuma saja, tenaga lelaki lebih besar dari tenaga perempuan. Mau seberapa besar dia berontak, Kagura tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman lelaki yang tidak ia kenal itu.

Sesampainya di atap, Sougo baru melepaskan tangan Kagura.

Dia bersandar di tembok dan menatap Kagura intens, membuat gadis cantik itu bergidik karena ditatap dengan sorot mata yang terlihat begitu tajam dan dingin.

"A-Apa?! Kau siapa, ha?!" Kagura memberanikan diri untuk menatap balik Sougo walau terbata-bata sesaat.

Mendengar itu, Sougo meledakkan tawanya dengan puas layaknya seorang maniak.

Kagura hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya begitu.

Setelah meredakannya, Sougo menyeringai dengan puas. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku? Hahaha… Menarik! Sepertinya aku tidak salah memilih perempuan."

 _Eh?_

 _Memilih perempuan? Apa maksud orang ini?_

Kagura bertanya-tanya dalam hati dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

Pikirannya seketika buyar ketika melihat Sougo mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"J-Jangan mendekat- _aru_!" bentak Kagura keras seraya mundur menjauhi Sougo. Namun pemuda bersurai coklat pasir tersebut menghiraukan bentakan Kagura dan terus berjalan mendekat—sampai memojokkan gadis cantik itu di tembok.

 **BAM!**

Kagura yang berkeringat dingin pun terjebak di antara kedua lengannya.

Sougo dengan dinginnya berkata, "Kau, jadilah pasanganku."

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _HA?_

"Ha?"

Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan, dikarenakan Kagura tengah mencoba mencerna perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sougo.

 _Pasangan? Maksudnya?_

"Jadilah pasangan palsuku."

Masih dengan nada bicara yang sama seperti sebelumnya, Sougo berkata demikian.

Kagura yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap lelaki bodoh itu mulai tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu pasangan palsumu, ha?! Memangnya kau itu siapa? Seenaknya saja tiba-tiba datang dan membayar semua biaya kampusku—dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk menjadi pasangan palsumu? Jangan bertingkah seenaknya- _aru_!" bentak Kagura sambil menarik baju Sougo degan kasar dan kesal, "Kau itu tuli atau apa?! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

"Hoo… Ternyata kau berani juga kepadaku." ucap Sougo datar.

Dia perlahan mengambil ponselnya dari saku dan memotret keduanya.

 **CKREK!**

Mendengar suara kamera, Kagura refleks melepas cengkramannya di baju Sougo.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sougo dengan santai merapikan bajunya,"Aku hanya mengambil bukti yang bisa aku pakai sebagai alasan."

Seringai licik menghias bibirnya, "Karena kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku, aku akan memberitahumu. Aku adalah Okita Sougo, penerus dari Okita _Group_. Sekarang sudah tahu, bukan?"

 **DEG**

Manik safir Kagura seketika membesar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut pemuda tersebut.

"K—Kau.. penerus Okita _Group_ yang itu?" Kagura bertanya memastikan.

"Ya, itu aku." ujarnya singkat.

"Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini, hah?! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, jadi untuk apa kau membantuku?!"

"Membantu? Haha.. Kau bercanda, ya?" Sougo tertawa sarkastik.

Dia meraih ujung rambut Kagura dan memainkannya dengan tangannya sambil berkata datar, "Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu."

"Memanfaatkanku..?"

"Ya, aku hanya memanfaatkanmu. Karena itu, aku membayar semua biaya kampusmu."

Dia menatap pada Kagura dengan dingin, "Kau tahu? Aku sedang mencari perempuan untuk dijadikan pasangan palsuku, agar pernikahan yang direncanakan kakakku bisa dibatalkan. Dan tanpa sengaja aku menemukanmu yang sedang kesusahan. Karena itu, kau harus menjadi pasangan palsuku. Anggap saja sebagai… nasib yang mempertemukan kita."

Gadis itu menatap nyalang. "Siapa juga yang mau menjadi pasangan palsumu, ha!? Aku tidak akan menuruti keinginanmu- _aru_!" tolak Kagura mentah-mentah.

Mendengar penolakan yang kesekian kalinya pun, membuat Sougo terdiam sejenak sebelum menyodorkan ponselnya di hadapan Kagura.

"Kau boleh saja menolak. Tapi kau lihat foto ini? Foto yang aku ambil tadi."

Kagura terdiam menatap ponsel dan pemuda di hadapannya tersebut.

"Aku akan bilang kalau kau memaksaku untuk membayar semua biaya kampusmu. Kalau semua orang tahu kau mengancam penerus Okita _Group_ , maka hidup perkuliahanmu akan hancur, bukankah begitu?" ucap Sougo sambil tersenyum sadis.

"KAU SIALAN!" seru Kagura keras dan kesal.

Sungguh bodoh dirinya ini, karena sudah terjebak di perangkap orang terlicik yang pernah dia temui selama hidupnya.

"Terserah kau mau menganggapku apa," Sougo menarik dagu Kagura kasar dan menatap manik safirnya dari dekat.

"Karena apa yang bisa kau lakukan, hm? Menolaknya? Aku tahu keluargamu sepertinya sedang dalam masalah, karena itu kau tidak bisa membayar biaya kampusmu."

"Itu bukan urusanm—"

"Kalau kau menjadi pasangan palsuku, aku juga akan membantu masalah keluargamu. Bagaimana? Bukan tawaran yang buruk, bukan?"

Kagura terdiam mendengar penawaran itu.

Seketika ingatan sewaktu malam tadi terlintas di kepalanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Ya… Telah sesuatu terjadi, dengarkan aku." Kanko menghela nafas panjang sebelum mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Hari ini di kantor, teman kerjaku sepertinya ada yang curang dan mengambil uang milik perusahaan. Ketika bos mengetahui ada pegawai yang mengambil uang itu, semua pegawai dikumpulkan. Dan entah kenapa semua kesalahan itu dilimpahkan kepadaku. Bos memintaku untuk menggantikan semua kerugian yang terjadi, karena litulah..." jelas Kanko.

Dia memijit pangkal hidungnya, kepalanya sakit karena memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya itu, ha? Kau tidak menyangkalnya, _Oyaji_?!" Kamui angkat bicara dan menggebrak meja lumayan keras.

"Tentu saja aku menyangkalnya, tapi Bos tidak mendengarkannya karena bukti pengambilan uang itu entah kenapa ada di lokerku!" jawab Kanko ikut emosi.

Agar reda, Kouka berusaha menenangkan suami dan anak laki-lakinya tersebut.

"Sudah sudah, ini bukan waktunya untuk saling emosi." Dia mencoba menenangkan keadaan sebelum menanyai sang suami, "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Kanko menghela napas lelah. "Tak ada cara lain lagi, aku harus membayar semua kerugian. Karena kalau tidak, rumah ini akan disita."

Dia menoleh kepada anak gadisnya.

"Kagura, maafkan aku. Tapi bisakah kau meminta sedikit waktu ke pihak administrasi kampus besok pagi? Aku pasti akan membayar semuanya. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat."

"Kau harus. Aku akan membantumu." sahut Kamui dengan serius.

"Aku juga pasti membantumu, Kanko. Tenang saja, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja." Kali ini Kouka yang berbicara. Dia mengusap pelan punggung suaminya tersebut.

Kanko tersenyum kecil, bahagia karena memiliki keluarga yang pengertian.

" _Arigatou_... Maaf merepotkan kalian semua." ucapnya singkat.

Kagura yang sedari tadi duduk terdiam pun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia mendekati Kanko dan memeluk Papi nya itu erat. Ekspresinya berengut serius dan menahan emosi.

"Tenang saja, Papi. Aku pasti akan mencari jalan keluarnya."

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

.

.

.

Kagura sudah berjanji kepada Papi nya—kalau dia akan mencari jalan keluar dari semua masalah ini.

Apapun caranya.

Ya, apapun itu asalkan masalahnya bisa cepat selesai.

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sougo sambil terus menatap manik safir milik Kagura yang menerawang tadi.

"Kau berjanji akan membantu masalahku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah melanggar janji yang aku buat, itu prinsipku."

Kagura menghela nafas panjang dan menatap balik manik rubi milik Sougo.

Keheningan tercipta beberapa detik diantara mereka berdua.

" _Deal_. Aku akan menjadi pasangan palsumu dan kau harus membantu masalahku." ucap Kagura dengan serius.

Senyuman kemenangan pun terukir di wajah Sougo.

"Oke, aku senang kau menerima tawaranku."

"Kalau kau berbohong, aku akan membunuhmu meskipun kau penerus Okita _Group_." Ancam Kagura sambil mendorong jauh dada bidang Sougo.

Sang empunya hanya tertawa kecil dan menatap Kagura dengan tatapan terhibur.

 **"Ini menarik/merepotkan."** ucap Kagura dan Sougo bersamaan.

Kagura tidak tahu sama sekali. Apakah ini keputusan terbaik yang dia pilih? Ataukah malah sebaliknya?

Dia tidak peduli.

Asalkan masalahnya bisa selesai dan dia bisa kembali ke kehidupannya seperti sebelumnya, itu sudah cukup.

Tanpa mereka sadari, desir angin di cuaca berawan pun berhembus, membawa hawa sejuk di atas atap kampus—dimana perjanjian dan kebohongan yang akan mereka lakukan, membawa keduanya menghadapi konsekuensi yang berdampak besar. Bukan hanya bagi mereka saja, tetapi juga bagi orang lain di sekitar mereka berdua.

Itulah sebabnya, mereka menganggap dunia itu terkadang tidak adil.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading~**

 **===Shiroyasha Shena===**

 **.**

 **Hollaaaaaa~~~~ WE'RE COMEBACK!**

 **Shena and Shinju Here~~~**

 **Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya Reader sekalian..**

 **Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak mood ngetik jadi belum sempet publish FF lagi disini..**

 **Tapi karena dapat kesempatan buat Collab lagi sama MY PARTNER Shinju a.k.a D.N.A Girlz, moodnya tiba-tiba muncul nih~~ Yokatta... ^^**

 **Okeeee jadi tentang plot ff ini, Sougo dan Kagura itu tidak saling kenal dan mereka bertemu karena ketidaksengajaan.. Uhukkk... Inikah yang namanya takdir? /plakk**

 **Ini OkiKagu nya versi Future ya, Sougo rambut panjang diikat dan Kagura rambut panjang juga di urai. Uuuuuhhhh, cantik sama ganteng deh OTP Fav**

 **Semoga kalian semua suka ya sama ceritanya... *chu reader***

 **Ah sou da...**

 **Shinju, gomenasai aku ngetiknya lama...**

 **I'm so sorry babe..**

 **Aku serahkan sisanya padamu~~~**

 **Buat reader, jangan lupa review nya yaaaa~~**

 **Kata kata kalian adalah motivasi bagi kami para author..**

 **WE LOVE YOU~~~**

 **Oke sampai disini aja A/N nya...**

 **Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya~~~ Bai Bai~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===D.N.A. Girlz===**

 **HAAIIIIIII Ketemu lagi dengan saya, DNAgirlz alias Shinju.**

 **Kali ini mengenai tentang arranged marriage or fake lovers!~~~**

 **Di cerita ini kami menggunakan 5YL mereka alias ketika mereka udah pada panjang dan maju wkwkwk jadi maafkeun ya kalo deskripsinya kurang. Apalagi adegannya ala korea gitu #eaaaa**

 **Fic kali ini adalah kolaborasi asli purely dari partnerku Shena dan saya menggunakan plot yang cukup membuat oneshoot ini tidak muat jadi kemungkinan rencananya akan dibuat sampai 3 chapter wkwkwkwk**

 **Oke, sekian sich dari itu karena ini pendek sekali AN nya dan saya tak tahu harus ngomong apa karena ngedit doang wwww yang jelas berterima kasih pada semuanya yang mendukung kami dari update ini cerita hingga selesai nanti.**

 **Wish our luck!~**

 **Nantikan chap keduanya yang akan saya ketik, ya!~**

 **Thanks for all of your supports and advices for both of us!~**

 **Dan untuk yang baca, LOVE YOU FULL!~~~ :* :* :* :* :***

 **Regards,  
D.N.A. Girlz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?~ THANK CHU~**


	2. Ball of Twisted Past

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal ini.

 _Ya, harusnya begitu._

Tapi sayangnya keberuntungan tidak berada di genggaman yang terasa hampa.

Untuk kepentingan pribadi lelaki brengsek yang menyewanya dan taruhan keluarganya agar terbebas dari hutang yang melilit, mau tak mau Kagura pun harus menjalankan pekerjaan ini.

Kagura mulai menyesal, bahkan ia harus berpikir dua kali jikalau nanti saat dirinya mengambil sebuah keputusan—apalagi kalau sampai berdampak sebesar ini.

"Sekarang aku makin menyesal berkomplot dengannya…"

Kedua mata safir cerah tersebut menatap sebuah kaca panjang _full body_ di hadapannya. Saat ini dia telah didandani oleh para _pelayan_ agar terlihat sempurna di pesta perusahaan yang akan diadakan di hotel bintang lima. Rencana mereka untuk membatalkan perjodohan Okita Sougo dengan putri dari perusahaan yang bekerja sama akan mereka lakukan di pesta yang gemerlap nan mewah tersebut.

Pintu ruangan dibuka, menampakkan pemuda berseragam rapi dan keren. Dirinya memakai _tuxedo_ hitam dengan dasi hitam serta _suit_ hitam. Tangannya mengaba pada para pelayan, sebagai tanda bahwa mereka boleh pergi—dan sekarang hanya dua orang tersebut yang ada di ruangan ganti.

"Apakah kau sudah siap?"

Mendengar kalimat yang muncul, tubuh sang pemudi yang dibungkus lekukan gaun hitam panjang dengan aksen elegan dan corak oriental cina pun menghadap pada sang penanya.

Kedua iris rubi tersebut menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah. Bahkan tatanan rambut, perhiasan, dan sepatunya cocok dengan penampilannya sekarang ini.

"Lumayan. Dengan transformasi ini, takkan ada yang mengenalmu sebagai mahasiswi miskin—tapi sebagai pasanganku yang cantik."

"Kalau bukan karena hutang, aku takkan mau begini juga. Menjijikan menjadi orang kaya seperti kalian."

Balasan setajam silet tersebut membuat Sougo menyunggingkan seringai, "Benar... Kita sama-sama membenci diri kita yang begini."

Kedua mata safirnya yang lentik menangkap pemandangan Sougo berpose ala pria mengajak sang pasangan untuk pergi—dengan satu tangan ditekuk—sambil berujar manis, "Mari kita pergi dari sini, kekasihku yang cantik~"

 _Dia harus melakukan ini, demi semuanya agar cepat selesai._

Kagura menarik lalu menghela napas perlahan, sebelum memantapkan diri melangkah padanya—menerima lengan yang diberikan sambil menyahut balik dengan senyuman lembut, "Ayo kita lakukan rencana kotor ini, kekasihku tersayang~"

Dan akhirnya, keduanya keluar dari ruangan penuh pakaian untuk pergi menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka—Hotel Le Shojunate.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Unfair Affair (OkiKagu Threeshoots)  
by Collaboration of Shiroyasha Shena & D.N.A. Girlz**

 **Gintama by Sorachi-** _ **sensei**_

 **We just own this fic, the prompts purely are from us with some made up storylines and some references from K-dramas. The disclaimer belongs back to its own.**

 **Warning: Don't expect us too much cuz it's too rush ;;;**

 **Pairing: Okita X Kagura 4EVER (some hints with other pairs will be added soon)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Comedy/Family/lil' drama queen stuff**

 **Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidak sengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typo, kritik dan saran, tolong bilang ya~**

 **Long Live Gintama Fandom and be creative in any supporting way ^_^**

 **Suka tapi mau review? Yah silahkan review x3**

 **Suka tapi gak mau review? Silahkan Fav~ :D**

 **Gak suka tapi mau review? Ampun jangan flame xC**

 **DLDR! WDGAF LOL**

 **Happy reading guys~**

* * *

 _BGM for this Chapter:_ _Dusk 'till Dawn (ft. Sia) - ZAYN_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa? Pesta?!"

Sougo membenarkan keterkejutannya dengan anggukan santai.

"Ya, benar. Dan kau harus ikut denganku."

Kedua tangan Kagura menggebrak singkat meja yang mereka tempati, tanda tak protes. "Tidak mau- _aru_! Kenapa juga aku harus ikut denganmu ke pesta itu?!"

Sekarang mereka ada di cafe _cakery_ mahal yang cukup sepi di tengah kota. Mereka tengah mendiskusikan rencana licik Sougo agar perjodohan antar perusahaan dibatalkan.

"Karena di pesta besok itu, akan ada pihak dari perusahaan tersebut."

"Apakah anaknya juga akan ada disana?"

Sougo mengiyakan dengan anggukan. "Pesta itu akan diadakan di Hotel Le Shojunate, bintang lima dan beraula raksasa yang cukup menampung 1000 orang."

Banyak sekali, pikir Kagura yang mencoba berpikir. Tempat itu memang hotel terbesar di kota ini.

"Apa nama perusahaannya yang mau bekerja sama denganmu?" tanya sang gadis Cina yang mulai makan _cheesecake_ tadi yang terbengkalai.

"Kau tahu hotel kapsul dengan tema donat yang marak belakangan ini? Perusahaan Himawarigumi adalah dalangnya."

Kagura melotot kaget. "Maksudmu... Itu semua milik Himawarigumi? Perusahaan yang membuat hotel itu?"

Pemuda itu menghela napas, "Ya. Dan kepala perusahaan itu ingin _Aneue_ menjodohkanku dengan putrinya agar bisa kerja sama dengan perusahaan kami."

"Tolak saja sih, kau juga tidak mengenalnya." Tangannya mengambil _muffin_ coklat dan mengunyahnya, memperhatikan sang penuda di hadapannya tersebut yang sedikit berubah ekspresinya.

"Tidak bisa. Soalnya, aku mengenal anaknya."

"Hm?"

Kagura berhenti memakan, menelan lalu mendengar lanjutan yang tidak disangkanya.

"Karena... kami berdua adalah sahabat masa kecil."

 **DEG**

Apa? Jadi sudah ada hubungan seperti itu di antara orang kaya seperti mereka?

"Sahabat masa kecil? Kau tahu putrinya sejak kalian masih kecil?" tanyanya pelan.

Sougo memandang sendu dan kosong, "Ya... Dan dia adalah wanita yang pernah kucintai—mantan kekasihku dua tahun yang lalu."

Wanita bermata safir tersebut menunduk pelan. Jadi akan dijodohkan dengan mantan ya... Ini cukup rumit.

"Apa bayaranmu masih tetap segitu?"

Satu alis Sougo terangkat ketika mendengarnya. "Tentu. Kenapa?"

"Dua kali lipat. Ini masalah antara mantan dan dirimu—jadi jika kau ingin aku tetap bekerja sama denganmu, maka kau harus bayar dengan dua kali lipat. Setuju?"

Negosiasi yang diubah itu membuat sang pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum sinis. "Tentu saja, aku takkan mengingkari janjiku. Jadilah pasangan palsuku sampai perjodohan dibatalkan, maka kau akan dapatkan uang untuk melunasi hutang keluargamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

.

 **.**

Ingatannya saat negosiasi di tempat makan kala itu membuatnya melamun singkat—tak menyadari kalau Sougo memanggil namanya.

" _China_ , kau tak apa? Kau terlihat aneh."

Ujaran itu direspon dengan gelengan pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit mengantuk."

"Aku akan biarkan kau istirahat setelah pesta ini usai—tapi sekarang, kita harus menghadap pada _Aneue_."

Sougo membisikkan aba-aba, "Jangan sampai kau bertingkah aneh. Bersikaplah sopan seperti punya etika seorang putri orang terhormat. Nanti aku kasih tahu kapan harus cabut."

"Aku tahu- _aru_. Kau tak usah memerintahku."

Kagura menggangguk mengerti dan berjalan bersamanya bergandengan lengan, sebelum dipersilahkan memasukki aula raksasa Hotel Le Shujonate yang megah dan mewah oleh para _bodyguard_ penjaga pintu.

Atmosfer kemewahan dan gemerlap dunia para orang berkantung tebal menyapa indra pemikiran dan penciuman tajam Kagura. Bahkan delapan air terjun _champagne_ terletak di pinggir aula mengitari semua sisi, makanan dan cemilan mewah serta serba adapun hadir di pesta transaksi diselubungi oleh musik dan pesta yang mampu memukau pandangan menengah ke bawah.

 _Uwah... Disini mewah sekali_ , pikir Kagura sambil berjalan dan mencuri lirik para tamu yang datang. Semuanya berpakaian rapi, mewah, dan sampai menor pun ada. Seluruh tubuh mereka dihiasi oleh perhiasan yang mungkin tak bisa dihitung sepele.

Setelah berjalan melewati kerumunan, mereka berhenti karena Sougo menunjuk dengan pandangan.

"Itu dia."

Pandangannya juga menangkap lirik kepada seorang perempuan paruh baya berpakaian simpel tapi beraura kalem dan terhormat. Mitsuba menggunakan terusan _dress_ berwarna ungu dengan lengan panjang dan berhiaskan aksesoris topi renda menyamping di kepalanya—menjadikannya anggun dan berwibawa.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan bersikaplah layaknya aku kekasihmu."

"Diam dan lakukan saja- _aru_."

Keduanya yang tengah berbisik-bisik pun ketahuan oleh sang wanita yang bersangkutan dan memanggil adiknya.

"Sou- _chan_!~"

 _Akh, sial!_

Sougo menoleh dengan muka manis kepada sahutan sang kakak. Sambil menyeret Kagura, dia menghampiri sang saudari sulung. " _Aneue_ , selamat malam. Kau terlihat cantik sekali."

"Kau juga terlihat tampan kok, Sou- _chan_. Aku baru saja mau mencarimu."

Kedua mata wanita berwajah kalem tersebut menoleh kepada Kagura sambil memperhatikannya—membuat yang dilihati hanya bisa kebat kebit.

"Oh, apakah ini pasanganmu yang kau maksud? Cantik sekali~"

Syukurlah, responnya baik.

"Perkenalkan, _Aneue_. Namanya Kagura, dia kekasihku yang tersayang. Sayang, ini kakakku, Okita Mitsuba."

Kagura memberi hormat sedikit kaku dan berjabat tangan dengan Mitsuba yang menyambut senang.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Sougo berkata kalau dia sudah punya pacar, aku cukup kaget lho. Tolong maafkan sikapnya yang selalu merepotkan, ya." Wanita muda tersebut tersenyum tipis sambil mengatakan begitu.

" _Aneue_ , jangan berkata begitu—"

"Tentu saja. Dia kadang bertindak semena-mena, manja, dan seperti anak kecil, tapi aku sudah terbiasa." Kagura berkata jujur dengan riang dan nada tersembunyi mau mengejek sang pemuda yang menjadi target pembicaraan.

Dasar wanita sialan. Berani-beraninya melecehkan harga diriku di depan _Aneue_ , Sougo mengumpat dalam hati sambil tersenyum manis menahan mangkel.

"Hei, jangan buka aibku. Nanti aku akan menghukummu."

"Oh begitu~ Siapa takut~"

Melihat tingkah mereka yang (pura-pura) mulai mesra, Mitsuba menghela napas. "Kalau begini caranya, aku harus mengatakan apa pada rekan kita ya... Aku akan mencoba negosiasi tanpa pernikahan."

 _BERHASIL!_

Sorakan kebahagiaan Sougo dalam sanubari sambil berakting khawatir. "Eh? Apa tidak masalah? Nanti mereka tidak setuju..."

Mitsuba menggelengkan kepala singkat. "Aku tidak janji, tapi aku akan mengusahakannya tanpa perjodohan. Lagipula, sepertinya aku menemukan perjanjian yang lebih manjur daripada metode ini."

Sougo dan Kagura bertatap muka lalu mengerti kalau sekarang aba-abanya.

Sang adik menoleh pada kakaknya, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan berkeliling sebentar dengannya, apa tidak masalah?"

"Tentu~ Selamat bersenang-senang, jaga Sou- _chan_ biar tidak hilang ya~"

"Tentu, Okita- _san_. Permisi."

Kagura membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi bersama Sougo untuk segera cabut dari tempat.

Setelah menjauh ke tempat salah satu air terjun champagne, baru mereka bisa menghela napas.

"Fiuh... Tadi hampir saja. Kau tak apa-apa?"

Sougo menoleh pada Kagura yang tertawa kecil sambil mengingat yang tadi.

"Kakakmu lucu juga ya. Dia mengira kau masih kecil."

Mendengar itu, sang pemuda bermata rubi merah memprotes dan bisa dikatakan wajahnya sedikit merah, "Jangan kau hiraukan itu. Aku tahu kalau dia menyayangiku lebih dari apapun, tapi aku tetap tidak mau menikah dengan perjodohan."

Setelah tawanya mereda sambil menyengir. "Kau cukup beruntung lho, untung dia sangat baik. Harusnya kau bersyukur."

 **DEG**

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa senyumnya manis?

Ada apa dengannya?

Mencoba untuk sadar diri, Sougo menoleh ke arah lain, melipat tangannya dengan sedikit serumbat merah sekilas saja. "Hmph, tentu saja. Aku 'kan jenius."

Kagura tertawa kecil sambil menggoda Sougo yang memprotes dengan keras kepalanya, tak mengetahui kalau ada seseorang yang menghampiri.

"Permisi."

Mereka berhenti bicara sebelum menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Manik rubi Sougo sedikit membelalak, tak menyangka kalau di hadapannya akan ada seseorang yang cukup berpengaruh.

Pasangan palsu kita ini tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak mereka duga. Bertemu dengan perempuan cantik nan anggun yang pernah hadir di dalam hati Sougo dan seseorang yang menjadi pasangan perjodohannya. Suasana diantara mereka terlihat begitu canggung, ingin bicara sesuatu namun tidak tahu apa itu. Ingin menyapa tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Kagura yang memang terbilang sebagai 'orang luar' disini hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan pasangan yang baru dipertemukan lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Sougo. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Nobume, putri pewaris dari perusahaan Himawarigumi—salah satu perusahaan raksasa dan yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Pemudi tersebut menggunakan gaun berwarna putih dengan gaya anggun dan menawan, rambutnya bertatakan hiasan bunga kamelia berwarna merah.

"...Ya, aku baik. Bagaimana dengan kabarmu?"

Nadanya cukup kaku dan dingin, Kagura bisa merasakannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Seperti yang kau tahu, transaksi negosiasi akan kedua belah pihak perusahaan akan dilakukan di pesta ini,"

Sebelum kemudian dia berujar sambil melirik kepada Kagura. "Tapi sepertinya kau telah membuat pergerakan yang cukup berani, mengingat kalau kita akan diasatukan dengan cara perjodohan."

Pandangannya menajam, membuat Kagura berada di belakangnya untuk dilindungi.

Gadis bermata safir tersebut mendongak sambil mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Begitulah. Dan aku sudah melakukan apa yang aku pikir benar, jadi kau tak ada hak lagi untuk melakukannya." Sougo menatap tajam dengan wajah datar.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta dengan cara seperti ini, lagipula ini adalah ide dari Ayahanda. Aku harus menurutinya." Nobume berkata kalem tanpa terganggu akan tatapan sang pewaris lelaki.

"Ya... Sebagai boneka untuk meminta kerja sama dengan perjodohan ini. Kau kira kalian bisa menumbangkan Okita _Group_? Tidak akan bisa."

"Aku tahu itu dan aku tak pernah menginginkannya. Kita bisa menjalankan bisnis dengan damai kalau bisa, Sougo."

"Damai? Itu mungkin hampir takkan pernah terjadi,"

Sambil bungkam, Kagura melihat sekilas kalau gadis berambut panjang tersebut sedikit sendu air mukanya.

"Dan jangan pernah panggil aku Sougo lagi."

Nobume terdiam dengan muka datar di saat Sougo menggeret gadis cina bersamanya.

"Ayo pergi, _China_."

"Eh—Uwah! Tunggu.."

Kagura menoleh sambil ditarik, melihat Nobume yang berekspresi sedih dari kejauhan.

Relung hati Kagura mulai berdenyut sakit, sedikit kasihan ketika melihat gadis berambut panjang tersebut merasakan sakit hati dan penghinaan begitu.

Gadis itu sedikit tahu bagaimana rasanya dijauhi oleh orang yang pernah dekat, tapi sekarang dia hanya bisa bungkam karena digeret jauh oleh sang pewaris Okita Group.

Sesampai di tempat balkon yang sepi, Sougo melepaskan pegangan di pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit erat.

"Kh.. _Sadist_ , sakit."

Dia tersadar, refleks melepaskannya.

"Maaf.."

Kagura mengelus pergelangannya tadi sambil menatap Sougo yang menatap ke arah pemandangan kota yang gemerlap.

Mau tak mau, rasa penasaran dirinya tentang hubungan mereka muncul.

Aku ingin lebih tahu banyak tentangnya, pikirna dalam hati.

Antara rasa kasihan dan pekerjaan.

"Sejujurnya, kenapa kau putus dengannya, _Sadist_?" tanya Kagura, memperhatikan sang pemuda yang tetap menatap menerawang pada pemandangan kota.

"Hanya masalah kecil. Bukan perkara besar."

"Tidak mungkin masalah kecil kalau kau sampai hampir meledak begitu saja di depannya. Katakan saja yang sejujurnya."

Kagura mencoba mendesaknya, tetapi tetap tidak digubris.

"Walau kau tahu juga, masalahku dengannya takkan bisa diselesaikan dengan damai."

Kagura menggelengkan kepala, memang benar-benar kepala batu orang satu ini.

"Kau memang tak punya perasaan. Kasihan dia, _Sadist_... Maafkan saja dia—"

"Kalau kau tak tahu apa-apa, maka diam saja!"

Perkataannya dipotong sambil Sougo menoleh padanya dengan pandangan geram, tapi gadis Cina tersebut tak gentar.

"Makanya,"

Kedua matanya menatap serius pada Sougo.

"Aku ingin tahu tentang hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya, dan penyebab kalian putus, serta kenapa kau membencinya. Aku takkan mengatakan rahasia klien-ku jika mereka mengatakannya padaku."

Pemuda tersebut memutuskan pandangannya sambil beralih ke langit malam yang gelap, "Aku berpacaran dengannya selama 5 bulan ketika kami sama-sama bersekolah di SMA yang sama."

Sambil menundukkan kepala dan pegangan tangan menguat di pagar beton balkon, dia melanjutkan lagi. "Tapi aku memutuskannya ketika aku tahu kalau perusahaannya mengingkari perjanjian kontrak, dan gadis itu menjadi boneka ayahnya sendiri untuk mencoba mengambil Okita _Group_."

Lirikannya mengarah pada Kagura sambil tersenyum sarkastik.

"Cukup ironis, bukan? Orang yang pernah kau sayangi mengkhianatimu. Susu di balas tuba."

Kagura terdiam memandangnya.

"Tertawalah, kasihanilah aku semaumu. Aku tak butuh itu—!"

 **GREP**

Perkataanya membuat sang pembicara terbungkam kata-katanya. Sang gadis menariknya ke pelukan dengan erat.

"O-Oi—"

"Kau sudah kuat seperti ini... Jangan menyerah, _Sadist_."

Dirinya terdiam ketika mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Kagura.

" _China_..."

"Kau tahu, dikhianati itu memang menyakitkan. Tapi dijauhi oleh orang terkasih dengan atau tanpa sebab itu lebih menyakitkan lagi."

Kedua mata safir tersebut hanya bisa menerawang sambil berkata demikian.

"Jadi tetaplah tegak dengan Okita _Group_. Kau menyayangi kakakmu dan perusahaanmu, bukan? Lakukan untuk itu. Gin- _chan_ bilang, cari kebahagiaan untuk dirimu dari menolong orang yang membutuhkan."

Terhenyak, Sougo makin terdiam. Kedua tangannya refleks memeluk badan ramping Kagura dan membenamkan kepalanya di pundak, sebelum sesenggukan perlahan tanpa suara.

Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Kagura, mengelus pelan kepala berambut coklat pasir yang panjang tersebut.

" _Sadist_ ternyata cengeng juga ya." ujarnya pelan.

"D-Diam..."

Mendengar ujaran itu, Kagura tertawa kecil dan mendongak pada langit. Dia mengelus pelan kepala sang pemuda dalam diam.

Sougo melepaskan kepalanya dan menatap lekat pada Kagura, sedangkan gadis tersebut juga menatapnya perlahan.

Degup jantung mulai berdebar, seperti ada tarikan magnet ketika mereka berdekatan seperti ini.

Tanpa ia sadari, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya—bahwa Kagura ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Sougo.

Dan tak mengetahui, kalau yang bersangkutan perlahan merasakan hal yang sama.

Keheningan mengiang di kala malam itu, membuat keduanya terbuai akan nyanyian sunyi, dan gemerlap lampu kota yang bagaikan permata di tanah serta bintang-bintang bertaburan laksana permata terbang di langit yang kelam.

Tanpa mengetahui kalau akan ada badai besar yang menanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading~**

 **===Shiroyasha Shena===**

 **.**

 **Hollaaaaa Shena desu, istri keduanya Gin-chan setelah Hijika- ehem.. /slap**

 **Oke di chap ini aku cuma nambah nambah dikit dan sebagian besarnya Shinju yang mengetik. Otsukaresama Shinju!**

 **Reader semua yang menunggu ff ini lanjut, ARIGATOU~~~**

 **Semoga kalian semua suka chapter 2 nya ya~~ *chuuuuu***

 **Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di chapter terakhir yaaaaaaa!**

 **OkiKagu...**

 **BANZAAAAAAIIII!**

 **Sore jaa minna, bai bai~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===D.N.A. Girlz===**

 **HAIIII SHINJU DESU!~~~**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter keduanya? Saya yang ketik dan edit bersama Shena jadi masih ada bagian~**

 **Agak angst dan berbumbu NTR tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu juga. Kami tampilkan Nobume sebagai bintang tamu kali ini, dan dia jadi mantannya Sougo lol**

 **Gomen nee~ nanti dikasih donat selusin #disabet**

 **Oke deh cukup sekian AN nya ya!**

 **Selamat menanti fic yang akan dirilis soon or later alias TERAKHIR~~**

 **Bai bai!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?~ THANK CHU~**


	3. Bitter Truth & Sweet Ending

**CHAPTER 3**

Tenang sebelum badai.

Perkataan sederhana yang memiliki arti mendalam dan sangat familiar di telinga kita semua.

Ketenangan palsu yang hanya terjadi beberapa saat sebelum masalah besar datang—sungguh perkataan yang amat cocok bagi pasangan kita satu ini dikarenakan bertemu dalam ketidaksengajaan, sampai menjalin hubungan hanya untuk kepentingan masing-masing.

Kagura; gadis cantik dari keluarga sederhana yang kesusahan karena terdesak oleh masalah yang menimpa keluarganya.

Di sisi lain, Sougo; pemuda tampan yang berasal dari keluarga elit nan kaya yang keberatan karena takdir pasangannya ditentukan demi perkembangan perusahaan keluarganya.

Dengan pertemuan yang tidak terduga dan juga demi mengatasi masalahnya masing masing, mereka pun memilih untuk memilih jalan pintas—yakni menjalin sebuah hubungan palsu.

Hubungan tanpa didasari rasa suka atau cinta. Ya, semata-mata hanya sandiwara penuh kebohongan belaka dari keduanya. Hubungan terbatas berdasarkan kontrak yang berlaku kurang dari 24 jam.

Singkat?

Tentu saja.

Dan sandiwara mereka pun sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

.

.

.

 **Unfair Affair (OkiKagu Threeshoots)**

 **by Collaboration of Shiroyasha Shena D.N.A. Girlz**

 **Gintama by Sorachi-** ** _sensei_**

 **We just own this fic, the prompts purely are from us with some made up storylines and some references from K-dramas. The disclaimer belongs back to its own.**

 **Warning: Don't expect us too much cuz it's too rush ;;;**

 **Pairing: Okita X Kagura 4EVER (some hints with other pairs such as Shimaru X Nobume :3)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Comedy/Family/lil' drama queen stuff**

 **Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidak sengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typo, kritik dan saran, tolong bilang ya~**

 **Long Live Gintama Fandom and be creative in any supporting way _**

 **Suka tapi mau review? Yah silahkan review x3**

 **Suka tapi gak mau review? Silahkan Fav~ :D**

 **Gak suka tapi mau review? Ampun jangan flame xC**

 **DLDR! WDGAF LOL**

 **Happy reading guys~**

 _BGM for this Chapter: Super Junior - My Love, My Kiss, My Heart_

Pesta malam kala itu berjalan dengan lancar. Mitsuba berhasil membicarakan lanjutan kerjasama antara Okita _Group_ dengan Perusahaan Himawarigumi tanpa adanya syarat bahwa Sougo harus menikahi Nobume.

Artinya? Kalian sudah tahu, bukan?

Rencana Sougo berjalan sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya.

Itu semua berkat sandiwara Kagura—dan dirinya sendiri tentunya—yang terlihat begitu nyata. Meskipun terkadang Kagura terlihat kaku dan Sougo terkadang kesal dengan ejekan ejekan yang sengaja gadis berambut jingga itu lontarkan dari mulutnya, namun semua orang di sekitar mereka menganggap itu adalah cara mereka bermesraan.

Sangat mesra sampai membuat banyak orang cemburu, apalagi Nobume.

Gadis berambut biru kelam malam tersebut hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, menahan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan didalam relung hatinya.

Dia masih sangat mencintai Sougo. Lalu soal pernikahan itu, sebenarnya memang Nobume yang meminta ke ayahnya—Sasaki Isaburo—untuk menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai persyaratan kerjasama.

Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sougo sudah memiliki pasangan untuk menggantikannya. Gadis bermata jeli itu mengira kalau anak bungsu dari keluarga Okita tersebut masih mencintainya dan merasakan hal sama seperti dirinya. Tapi setelah melihat Kagura dan Sougo yang tertawa kecil dan terlihat bahagia, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi.

 _Kalau kau memang sudah bahagia bersamanya, aku akan merelakanmu dan berhenti mencintaimu_ , itulah yang ada di pikiran Nobume.

Senyuman tipis dan miris terukir sekilas di wajah cantiknya. Genggaman tangannya pun menguat di gagang gelas yang sedaritadi dipegang. Nobume melirik pasangan mesra tersebut sekali lagi sebelum pergi dari pesta. Hatinya tidak akan kuat kalau terus melihat kemesraan mereka.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, pasangan yang terlihat mesra di mata orang-orang tersebut sedang mengobrol dengan senang—tidak tidak, bukan itu.

Apa kalian pikir mereka benar benar mesra?

Tentu saja tidak.

Di mata orang lain mungkin terlihat seperti itu, tapi kenyataan tidak semanis perkiraan belaka. Yang dilakukan mereka sedari tadi hanya mengejek satu sama lain.

Sampai sekarang pun masih berlangsung pengejekan diri satu sama lain.

"Berhenti mengejekku, gadis _China_ sialan!" umpat Sougo kesal dengan nada bicara yang dikecilkan.

"Apa, ha? Itu semua benar, bukan? Kau itu pemaksa, egois, jelek, dan uhh… jelek- _aru_!" ucap Kagura dengan tawa mengejek.

 **TWITCH**

Perempatan siku-siku sudah mampir di pelipis pemuda bersurai coklat pasir tersebut. Ingin sekali dia membuat gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini menangis dan takluk kepadanya.

Kenapa? Alasannya sangat sederhana, karena Sougo menganggap Kagura menyebalkan.

Kalau dia nantinya takluk dan menuruti semua perkataannya, itu akan menarik, bukan?

Sebuah seringaian kecil terukir di wajah Sougo.

Sisi sebenarnya dari Okita Sougo pun terbangun, sang Pangeran Sadis.

"Berisik, _China_." Sougo berkata dengan nada serius.

Tangannya dengan cepat melingkar di pinggang Kagura dan menarik tubuh gadis tersebut hingga mendekat sampai tubuh keduanya berdempetan, "Kau bilang seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya kau menyukaiku, bukan?" lanjutnya sambil mengangkat perlahan dagu Kagura dengan manik rubinya menatap lurus manik safir milik gadis di hadapannya.

 **DEG**

Kagura yang tiba tiba dibegitukan oleh Sougo hanya bisa gelagapan dan kebingungan. Dia terpaksa menatap balik pemuda tampan itu. Dan sangat tidak terduga, semburat merah mampir di wajahnya.

'Eh? Apa-apaan situasi ini- _aru_? Apa maksudnya 'DEG' tadi, ha? Aku tidak merasakan seperti itu- _aru_!' protes Kagura terhadap _Author_ —oke ralat, protes Kagura dalam hati.

Gadis cantik bermata biru tersebut merasakan suhu tubuhnya panas dan detak jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

 _Tidak_ aru _! Aku tidak merasakan itu sedikit pun_ aru

Protesnya sekali lagi dalam hati. Dia lupa kalau posisi mereka masih sama seperti sebelumnya, dekat dan berdempet. Dia juga sampai tidak menyadari Sougo yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

 _Hoo_ _Apa_ _dia_ _jadi_ _salah tingkah? Menarik_ , batin Sougo yang mulai iseng.

Dia makin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kagura sampai membuat sang empunya terkejut tak karuan.

"Kau memikirkan apa, hm? Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" bisik Sougo dengan nada bicara yang sangat _manly_ , membuat hati Kagura berdegup sangat kencang.

Gadis berambut jingga tersebut langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan melepas tangan Sougo yang ada di pinggang.

"Menyukaimu, ya? Itu tidak mungkin- _aru_. Sudah kubilang tadi, bukan? Kau itu jelek, ditambah lagi _Do-S_ - _aru_. Tidak ada sisi baiknya! Selain itu," Kagura meraih ujung rambut Sougo dan sedikit menariknya, membuat si pemiliknya meringis.

"Apa-apaan rambut panjang ini- _aru_? Seperti perempuan. Pfft—Ufufufu~~~" sambungnya dengan tawa dan ekspresi yang lebih mengejek dari sebelumnya.

 **TWITCH TWITCH**

 _Perempuan ini_ _… B_ _enar_ _benar menyebalkan!_

Ujaran kesal Sougo menggema dalam hati. Dia menepis pelan tangan Kagura yang menarik rambutnya.

"Berisik, _China_! Kau juga tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Kau itu tidak anggun, tidak sopan, dan juga—apa-apaan dengan perut besimu itu, ha? Suami masa depanmu nanti mungkin akan kesusahan karena nafsu makanmu yang seperti monster itu!" ejek Sougo balas kepadanya.

 **TWITCH**

Kali ini perempatan siku siku mampir di pelipis Kagura. Karena kesal, gadis berambut jingga itu pun langsung menginjak kaki Sougo. Memang tidak terlalu kuat, tapi sang empunya berhasil dibuat meringis kesakitan.

Tentu, karena Kagura memakai _high_ _heels_. Dan diinjak dengan sepatu itu rasanya **_sangat sakit_**.

" _Teme kuso_ _China_! Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan?!" ringis Sougo sambil menarik kakinya yang diinjak Kagura.

" _Hn?_ _Yannoka kora?_ " balasnya sambil mendekat ke wajah Sougo dengan ekspresi menantang.

Pemuda bersurai coklat pasir itu pun sedikit menunduk dan menatap kesal Kagura. "Ha! Boleh saja."

Efek petir pun terpancar dari mata keduanya.

 _Dia benar benar menyebalkan/_ aru

Mereka dengan kompak berkata begitu dalam hati, dan terus seperti itu sampai beberapa menit ke depan.

 _Dan fanfiction ini pun end._

 **Oiiiiii jangan bercanda Author! /slap/** ***le Shinju ngakak onlen in the background***

 **A-ah uso uso, jodan da yo. Belum berakhir kok, oke kita kembali ke cerita.**

Pasangan palsu kita ini masih menatap kesal satu sama lain meskipun beberapa menit sudah berlalu.

Apakah ada alasan lain yang mereka pikirkan sampai keduanya tidak bisa berpaling dari manik masing-masing?

Awalnya memang karena kekesalan, tapi makin kesini mereka malah terpesona satu sama lain. Buktinya Sougo yang sekarang menyentuh pipi Kagura dan mengusapnya lembut. Kagura yang seharusnya protes seperti tadi pun hanya diam dan memerah malu.

" _China_.." panggil Sougo dengan nada bicara yang sangat lembut, membuat detak jantung Kagura berdegup kencang sekali lagi.

"A-Apa, ha?" jawab Kagura gelagapan. Dia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain namun Sougo menahannya.

"Matamu indah, Kagura."

 ** _Naniiiiiiiiiiii?!_**

Kagura sangat terkejut dengan perkataan—tidak, pujian yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sougo. Ditambah lagi si Pangeran Sadis itu memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi_ _disini_

 _Aku harus menjauh_ -aru, batin Kagura. Dia berniat mau mengakhiri momen itu namun nafasnya tercekat ketika melihat wajah Sougo yang lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Manik safirnya membesar dan wajahnya pun memerah padam.

 _C-chotto matte.. K-_ _K_ _ore wa.._

" _A-_ _A_ _no.. Etto.._ S-Sou—"

Kagura mencoba bicara namun dia terdiam ketika hidungnya dan hidung Sougo bersentuhan. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja, bibir mereka akan bertautan.

Dengan pasrah dan juga malu, Kagura memejamkan matanya. Begitu juga dengan Sougo, dia memeluk pinggang gadis itu sekali lagi lalu memejamkan matanya.

Jantung keduanya berdegup dengan sangat kencang, menunggu bibir satu sama lain akan bersatu. Jarak mereka semakin menipis, semakin dekat, dan suasana pun terasa panas. Hanya sedikit lagi, mereka akan berciuma—

"Sou- _chan_ , Kagura- _chan_."

Mitsuba yang baru saja kembali setelah berbicara dengan bos perusahaan Himawarigumi—memanggil mereka berdua.

Kagura dan Sougo pun terkejut dan langsung membuka matanya, refleks mereka membuat jarak satu sama lain.

"A-ada apa, _Aneue_?" tanya Sougo seraya berbalik melihat kakak perempuannya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, malu karena memikirkan hal yang akan terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu.

Di sisi lain, Kagura hanya diam dan melihat ke arah lain dengan wajahnya yang memerah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

Bagaimana tidak? Mereka hamper saja berciuman kalau saja Mitsuba tidak datang.

"Aku baru saja selesai berbicara dengan pihak mere— _Ara_?"

Mitsuba terdiam ketika melihat kedua adiknya— _Uwaaahh Kagura_ _s_ _udah dianggap adik! Ehem_ —yang sama-sama memerah. Dia memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka yang terlihat canggung dan juga salah tingkah.

"Apa ada yang terjadi?" lanjutnya dengan senyuman polos.

"T-tidak ada, _Aneue_. Haha…" jawab Sougo singkat disertai dengan tawa garing.

 **Ketauan banget bohongnya mas. /** **lol banget!**

"Benarkah? Maaf aku mengganggu momen kalian." ucap Mitsuba sambil tertawa kecil karena gemas dengan adiknya itu. Mendengar itu Kagura semakin memerah dan tidak berani menatap Mitsuba, apalagi Sougo. Untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, gadis cantik itu menyibukkan diri dengan memakan lagi puding dan juga kue yang masih tersedia.

Sougo yang tidak mendengar Kagura berkata apapun hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum beralih lagi ke Mitsuba.

"Bagaimana, _Aneue_? Apa kerjasamanya masih bisa dilanjutkan meskipun tanpa pernikahan?" Tanya Sougo serius.

Mitsuba mengangguk pelan mengiyakan, "Kerjasama masih akan dilanjutkan, Sou- _chan_. Sasaki- _san_ bilang pernikahan itu tidak bisa dipaksakan kalau kau sudah punya pasangan." jelas Mitsuba sambil mengelus kepala Sougo sekilas.

"Benarkah? Itu hal bagus, _Aneue_." Senyuman kemenangan menghiasi wajah tampan Sougo tapi Mitsuba melihatnya sebagai senyuman polos senang adik kesayangan.

 _Syukurlah rencana ini berjalan dengan lancar. Dengan ini pernikahan itu pun gaga_

"Kalau begitu, kapan kalian menikah?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Mitsuba membuat pikiran Sougo buyar.

Kagura yang tengah makan kue pun tersedak karena terkejut.

 ** _Yak sabarkan hati ini._**

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kagura terbatuk-batuk. Dia langsung mengambil jus dan meminumnya sekali tegak.

Mungkin kalau Sougo masih dalam sisi sadisnya, dia akan langsung menertawakan dan mengejek Kagura. Tetapi untuk sekarang, dia tidak melakukan itu.

Kenapa? Karena dia pun hampir tersedak meskipun sedang tidak memakan apapun.

"Kagura- _chan_ , kau tidak apa? Makannya yang pelan." Mitsuba mendekati Kagura dan mengusap pelan punggungnya.

"A-aku baik baik saja- _aru_." Kagura menjawab singkat dan tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah? Benar tidak apa?"

Kagura mengangguk pelan, meyakinkan Mitsuba kalau dia baik-baik saja.

" _Yokatta_. Jadi, kapan kalian menikah?" tanya anak sulung dari keluarga Okita itu sekali lagi dengan inosen dan tak pekanya.

" _A-_ _A_ _neue_ , _etto_.. Kalau soal pernikahan, kami belum memikirkanny—"

"Ah, _souka_! Seharusnya ini menjadi kejutan untuk Kagura- _chan_ , bukan? _Gomen ne_ _e_ , Sou- _chan_." potong Mitsuba tanpa membiarkan Sougo membereskan perkataannya.

"Pestanya sudah selesai, kau antar Kagura- _chan_ pulang ya, Sou- _chan_." lanjutnya.

"Eh? Aku bisa pulang sendiri, _aru_." sahut Kagura tiba tiba.

Dia tidak mungkin bisa pulang bersama Sougo setelah kejadian tadi. Malu rasanya!

"Tidak boleh. Perempuan cantik sepertimu tidak boleh pulang sendiri malam-malam begini. Sou-chan, cepat antarkan Kagura- _chan_ pulang." titah Mitsuba sambil menatap serius adik laki-lakinya. Sougo mengangguk dan tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja, _Aneue_. Aku akan mengantar kekasihku tersayang ini dengan aman sampai rumah."

Sougo melirik Kagura ketika berbicara seperti itu.

Dia tertegun ketika melihat Kagura yang hanya diam dengan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

 _Apa dia masih memikirkan hal tadi?_ Sougo bertanya tanya dalam hati.

Tapi pemuda itu tidak akan menyalahkannya, hal yang wajar kalau Kagura masih memikirkan hal tadi. Dirinya sendiri pun masih memikirkannya.

Tunggu, ini aneh. Kenapa dia harus memikirkannya?

Tidak masuk akal.

"Kalau begitu Sou- _chan_ cepat antarkan Kagura- _chan_ , ya. Aku masih harus mengurus beberapa hal disini. Kagura- _chan_ , nanti sering sering mampir ke rumah, ya." ucap Mitsuba dengan senangnya.

"T-Tentu, Okita- _san_. Aku akan mampir kalau ada waktu- _aru_." Kagura menjawab dengan senyuman termanisnya. Melihat itu, Sougo hanya berdeham pelan sambil merapihkan bajunya yang tidak kusut.

"Aku mengerti, _Aneue_. Kami pulang dulu." Pemuda bersurai coklat pasir itu sedikit membungkuk lalu menggenggam tangan Kagura erat. Sang empunya terkejut namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan ikut berpamitan.

Mitsuba mengelus kepala Kagura dan Sougo sekilas sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

 _Ada yang aneh_ aru _. Kenapa aku tidak bisa tenang? Ini_ _kan hanya sandiwara._ _Benar_ _, hanya sandiwara belaka_ aru _. Tidak usah dipikirkan_ , batin Kagura mengatakan demikian. Meskipun dia berkata seperti itu, tapi jantungnya terus berdetak cepat.

Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kagura tidak mengerti. Di dalam dadanya terasa hangat namun juga menyakitkan.

"Oi _China_ , kita kembali." Sougo menarik Kagura dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat pesta.

Gadis berambut jingga itu sama sekali tidak protes, membiarkan Sougo menariknya sampai ke mobil.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sougo membuka pintu belakang mobil. Dia melepas genggaman di tangannya dan menunggu gadis itu agar masuk. Kagura yang mengerti hal itu langsung masuk ke mobil tanpa disuruh sebelum disusul oleh dirinya. Setelah memberitahu supir tempat tujuan, mereka pun hanya terdiam sambil melihat keluar jendela mobil.

Hening.

Sangat hening.

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa berdebat seperti di pesta tadi. Itu semua karena kejadian yang akan terjadi kalau saja Mitsuba tidak datang dan memanggil Sougo.

Mereka tidak mengerti kenapa mereka seperti ini. Keduanya merasakan sesuatu di dalam hati mereka, tapi mereka tidak tahu apa itu.

Hanya satu yang pasti, mereka tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Karena hal itu, mereka lebih memilih diam daripada mengatakan hal yang salah.

Dengan kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka, waktu pun berlalu. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan salah satu rumah sederhana. Ya, rumah Kagura.

"Okita- _sama_ , kita sudah sampai." sahut supir singkat, membuat Kagura dan Sougo tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-Ah, _souka_." Sougo melirik Kagura dan berniat untuk berbicara, namun gadis itu langsung keluar mobil.

"O-oi—"

"Jangan lupa perjanjian kita, _baka sadist_." Kagura berbicara sambil membelakangi Sougo.

Pintu mobil masih terbuka lebar, membuat perkataan Kagura terdengar sangat jelas oleh Sougo.

Pemuda tersebut hanya terdiam.

"Ah, aku tahu. Aku akan segera mengurusnya." balasnya dengan nada bicara yang biasa. Manik rubinya terus menatap Kagura.

Keheningan tercipta lagi diantara mereka.

Kagura mencengkram gaunnya sedikit kuat, sedangkan Sougo hanya diam memperhatikan.

Semuanya berakhir.

Perjanjian yang mereka buat sudah tidak berlaku.

Hubungan palsu mereka pun sampai disini.

Seharusnya mereka tidak merasakan apapun.

Tapi kenapa rasanya berat...

—Ketika memikirkan kalau mereka akan kembali menjadi orang asing yang tidak saling kenal seperti sebelum bertemu?

Sougo merasakan dirinya tidak ingin melepas Kagura—tanpa tahu alasannya, tapi saat ini dia ingin sekali memeluk gadis itu.

Pemuda itu perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan mencoba meraih tangan Kagura.

" _China_ , Aku—"

"Pestanya sangat menyenangkan. Berikan salamku ke Okita- _san_ ,ya." ucap Kagura memotong perkataan Sougo.

Dia mencengkram pakaiannya sendiri lebih kuat.

" _Soshite_ _.. Arigatou_ - _aru._ "

Tanpa memberikan Sougo kesempatan untuk berbicara, gadis berambut jingga tersebut langsung berlari masuk ke rumah.

Sougo hanya bisa terdiam melihat Kagura yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sialan..." Sougo menutup pintu mobilnya dan meminta supir untuk segera menyetir meninggalkan rumah itu.

Sementara itu di dalam rumah, Kagura mengintip dari sela-sela gorden.

Dia melihat mobil Sougo yang pergi dari depan rumahnya. Si Pangeran Sadis menyebalkan itu sudah pergi.

Entah kenapa dia merasakan dadanya terasa sesak.

 _Apa ini karena kebanyakan makan tadi_ pikirnya mulai asal.

Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

Kagura bahkan tidak menyadari Kouka, Kanko, dan Kamui yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Oi, _Baka_ _i_ _mouto_. Kau darimana saja, ha?"

Kamui memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

Kagura yang terkejut langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"H-huh? Aku dari.. _Etto_..."

 _Yabai_ aru _, aku lupa memberitahu Papi Mami tadi siang._ _Bagaimana ini?_

Kagura kebingungan, tidak tahu harus memberi alasan apa.

"Kagura- _chan_ , bukankah aku pernah bilang? Kalau kau ada urusan atau mau pergi ke suatu tempat, beritahu kami dulu agar kami semua tidak khawatir." Kali ini Kanko yang angkat bicara.

" _G-_ _G_ _omen_ , _aru_ , Papi." Kagura hanya bisa menunduk sambil memainkan jari jarinya.

"Selain itu, kau darimana? Ini sudah malam. Kau tadi siang ada mata pelajaran kuliah, bukan? Terus kenapa kau memakai gaun seperti itu? Jelaskan pada kami."

"I-Iya... A-Aku dari..."

"A-Apa jangan-jangan kau dari rumah laki-laki, hah? Apa itu benar Kagura- _cha_ - _It_ _te_."

Kanko meringis ketika kepalanya ditepuk keras oleh sang istri.

"Kanko, kalau kau melontarkan pertanyaan sekaligus seperti itu, Kagura akan kebingungan." Kouka dengan lembutnya berkata begitu.

Mami tercantik itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati Kagura, "Kagura, kau pasti punya alasan tersendiri kenapa pulang malam, bukan? Kali ini tidak apa, tapi di waktu lain jangan lupa beritahu kami ya." lanjut Kouka seraya mengelus kepala anak perempuannya itu.

Sang empunya hanya bisa mengangguk pelan lalu memeluk erat Kouka.

"Kagura- _chan_ , maafkan aku. Aku masih belum bisa membayar biaya kuliahmu. Tapi aku sedang berusaha mencarinya. Kalau pihak administrasi menanyakannya, bisa kau meminta toleransi wak—"

"Tidak usah, Papi."

Kagura memotong perkataan Kanko, sang Kepala dari keluarga kecil itu pun terdiam, mencoba mencerna perkataan anak bungsunya.

"Apa maksudmu, _b_ _aka_ _i_ _mouto_?" Kamui bertanya lebih dulu.

Aneh bukan kalau Kagura tiba tiba berbicara seperti itu tanpa alasan yang jelas? Dia seperti mau berhenti kuliah saja.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Kagura- _chan_? Kau tidak berniat untuk berhenti kuliah, bukan? J-Jangan berpikiran begitu, aku akan membayarnya sebenta—"

"Papi, tidak usah- _aru_. Aku bukan mau keluar kuliah tapi biaya administrasi itu sudah dibayar."

"Eh?"

Reaksi yang sama persis terlihat dari Kanko, Kouka, dan Kamui.

Bagaimana tidak? Biaya kuliah itu bukanlah nominal yang kecil. Tidak mungkin ada orang asing yang akan membayarnya begitu saja.

Sebelum salah satu dari mereka bertanya apa alasannya, Kagura langsung angkat bicara lagi.

"Papi, Mami, Kamui, kalian tidak usah khawatir lagi dengan tuduhan yang ditujukan ke Papi itu. Semuanya sudah selesai, biaya ganti ruginya pun sudah siap besok. Papi hanya tinggal membayar semuanya memakai semua uang yang ada di rekeningku- _aru_." ucap Kagura yang berhasil membuat orang tua dan kakak satu satunya itu bertambah _shock_.

Bukan hanya biaya kuliah, tapi utang besar yang membuat keluarga sederhana itu kewalahan dari kemarin akan segera lunas?

Benar benar tidak masuk akal!

Mereka semua takut kalau Kagura berurusan dengan hal yang tidak baik demi masalah itu selesai.

Baru saja salah satu dari mereka mau bertanya, gadis berambut jingga itu langsung berjalan ke tangga.

" _Oyasumi_ , Papi, Mami, _baka aniki_." ucapnya singkat sebelum langsung menaiki anak tangga itu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Kagura tidak mau menjelaskan apapun.

Kalau dia menjelaskannya, semua hal yang terjadi hari ini akan berputar lagi di kepala jingganya.

Gadis cantik nan imut ini menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur, masih dengan gaun mahal serta _make up_ yang melekat di tubuh dan wajahnya.

Manik safir miliknya menatap lurus langit-langit kamar.

Terlalu banyak yang sudah terjadi hari ini kepada Kagura.

Pertama; pertemuan paling menyebalkan dengan Okita Sougo, pangeran sadist egois yang tiba tiba memaksanya untuk menjadi pasangan palsu di pesta.

Kedua; perdebatan tanpa henti antara mereka berdua, mulai dari sewaktu masih ada di salon sampai di pesta meriah itu. Ketiga, momen romantis yang secara tidak sadar mereka buat.

Dan yang terakhir; perpisahan yang terasa begitu singkat tanpa saling bertukar kata perpisahan.

Kagura sebenarnya tidak ingin mengingatnya, dia ingin melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Tapi apalah daya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya. Apalagi sewaktu perpisahannya dengan Sougo beberapa menit yang lalu. Tiap mengingatnya, dada Kagura terasa sangat sakit dan sesak.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan saat ini?

Pertanyaan pertanyaan itu pun bermunculan di kepala Kagura. Tanpa disadari, bulir air mata pun mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Dirinya hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Tanpa berusaha untuk mengerti atau mencari arti dari air mata itu—yang dia lakukan hanya diam, memejamkan kedua matanya, dan membiarkan air mata mengalir sampai dunia mimpi menyambutnya.

.

.

.

 ** _[Dua bulan kemudian…]_**

Hari itu, Kagura tengah berjalan-jalan sendiri di sekitar taman sambil menikmati pemandangan indah disana. Hari libur harus dimanfaatkan dengan sempurna, bukan?

Semua orang pasti melakukan hal itu, tidak terkecuali gadis cantik yang satu ini.

Dua bulan berlalu, dia sudah kembali menjadi gadis biasa yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Masalah keluarganya waktu itu pun sudah teratasi.

Terus bagaimana hubungan Kagura dengan Sougo yang sudah menolong corermemanfaatkancoret nya waktu itu?

Apa mereka sudah bertemu lagi dan menjalin hubungan?

Tentu saja tidak.

Semenjak hari itu, Kagura belum pernah melihat sosok pangeran angkuh ekstra sadis itu lagi. Meskipun mereka berkuliah di universitas yang sama, pertemuan antara keduanya tidak pernah terjadi lagi.

Gadis berambut jingga itu tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu—toh dari awal mereka memang orang asing yang tidak saling kenal. Tetapi dia berbohong kalau dia tidak merindukan anak bungsu dari Okita _Group_ itu.

Dalam arti lain, Kagura memang merindukan Sougo.

Meskipun dia tidak akan mengakuinya meskipun harus mati.

Cih, tunggu dulu. Untuk apa dia memikirkan orang menyebalkan itu?

"Arrghhh! Untuk apa aku mengingat orang egois dan idiot seperti dia- _aru_! Cih!" umpatan Kagura yang kesal sambil menginjak nginjak tanah pun bergema.

"Datang tiba tiba dan memintaku menjadi pasangan palsunya. Benar benar bodoh- _aru_! Hmph! Ah—dia juga tidak berterimakasih padaku- _aru_! Dasar laki-laki tidak tahu malu! Seharusnya dia berlutut dan berterimakasih karena aku sudah membantunya membatalkan perjodohan dengan pihak Himawarigumi it—"

 **TRAAAAKKK**

Suara benda jatuh pun terdengar, membuat Kagura berhenti mengoceh seketika.

 _H_ _a_ _h? Tadi itu apa?_

Gadis cantik itu perlahan berbalik, berniat mencari tahu suara apakah itu.

Namun hal yang sangat tidak terduga terjadi.

Manik safirnya membelalak ketika melihat perempuan anggun yang pernah dia temui di pesta dua bulan yang lalu. Gadis cantik berambut biru malam yang menjadi pasangan untuk perjodohan Sougo waktu itu—Nobume.

 ** _Mampus._**

"K-Kau... Kenapa ada disin—"

Kagura tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan melihat ke sekeliling. Dalam sedetik pertanyaannya pun terjawab. Bodohnya dia yang tidak menyadari kalau taman itu ada di sekitar perusahaan Himawarigumi.

Wajar saja kalau Nobume ada disini.

 _S-_ _Sial-_ aru _. A-_ _A_ _pa dia mendengar perkataanku tadi?_

Teriakan panik Kagura menggema dalam hati. Dia memberanikan diri untuk melihat ekspresi Nobume saat ini.

Gadis berambut jingga itu berharap kalau Nobume tidak mendengar perkataannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Namun harapannya seketika hancur ketika melihat ekspresi Nobume yang terdiam membeku karena _shock_.

Sialan, dia sepertinya sudah mendengarnya.

"Uhm.. A-Anu—" Kagura harus berbicara sesuatu. Dia harus menjelaskannya.

Tapi bagaimana?! Dia tidak tau harus bicara apa.

Akibatnya kedua gadis itu hanya saling diam.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Kagura. Dia benar benar ceroboh.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, salah satu dari mereka akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Kagura- _san_ … bukan? Sudah lama tidak bertemu." ucap Nobume seraya mengambil ponselnya yang jatuh.

Kagura hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan gadis itu. Dia masih tidak tau harus berbicara apa.

"Aku tadi baru saja mampir ke perusahaan dan berniat untuk jalan-jalan di taman pulangnya. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu." tambahnya dengan senyuman.

Ya, senyuman palsu.

Kagura tahu sekali mikroekspresinya.

"I-Iya, sudah lama tidak bertemu- _aru_." jawab Kagura seadanya.

"Kagura- _san_ pun sedang jalan-jalan, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke _cafe_ terdekat disini?"

"Eh? T-Tidak usah, aku tidak mau mengganggu hari liburmu, Nobume- _san_." Kagura berusaha menolak namun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil dengan alasan yang sepele.

"Panggil saja aku Nobume. Kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Jalan-jalan berdua lebih menyenangkan daripada sendiri~"

 ** _Mati aku._**

Kagura berada di ambang batas. Kalau dia menolak, Nobume akan mengetahui kalau dia berniat untuk kabur.

"A-Ah.. Kau memang benar- _aru_."

Nobume tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban Kagura. Senyuman yang mengartikan 'kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku.'

"Mari, aku tahu _cafe_ yang terbaik di sekitar sini." Gadis berambut biru tersebut jalan terlebih dahulu dan Kagura mengikutinya dari belakang.

 _Sungguh, aku bodoh_ aru

Sesampainya di _cafe_ , kedua gadis itu langsung duduk di meja dekat kaca. Nobume memesan donat dan jus mangga sedangkan Kagura hanya memesan _cola_.

"Kau tidak memesan makanan, Kagura- _san_?" tanya Nobume.

Kagura menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak lapar- _aru_."

 **Kagura tidak lapar itu ajaib! Hora** **Author** **tachi** **kasih sukonbu. /slap**

 ** _Oke kita kembali..._**

Tanpa menunggu lama, pesanan mereka pun datang. Nobume yang berbinar-binar melihat makanan favoritnya, langsung memakan donat sampai habis. Melihat itu pun Kagura tertawa kecil.

 _Sudah c_ _antik, anggun, dan juga lucu. Kenapa si_ _sadis bodoh_ _itu tidak mau menikah dengannya?_ _Laki-laki memang aneh_ , batin Kagura bertanya dalam hati.

Dia mengaduk pelan minumannya sejenak menggunakan sedotan sebelum meminumnya.

"Kagura- _san_ , apa kabar Okita?" tanya Nobume tiba-tiba, membuat Kagura tersedak _cola_ yang baru saja diminumnya.

"H-Hah?"

"Apa hubungan kalian lancar? Kapan kalian akan menikah? Aku ingin mengetahui undangannya." Nobume terus bertanya, membuat Kagura gelagapan.

"U-Uhm… Kalau soal itu..."

"Pasti sebentar lagi, 'kan? Sougo pasti sudah merencanakannya. Kalian terlihat sangat serasi dan mesra sewaktu di pesta."

 _Tunggu dulu,_ _apa dia tidak mendengar ocehan Kagura sewaktu di taman?_

"U-Uh, mungkin saj—"

"Tapi itu kalau hubungan kalian asli."

 _Tentu saja dia mendengar_ _, kampret!_

Kagura menyimpan gelas _cola_ nya di meja dan menatap Nobume yang terlihat sedih, marah, dan kecewa?

Ya, bisa jadi. Kagura juga seorang wanita, dan sesama wanita pasti tahu alasan dan factor kenapa mereka marah.

"Baiklah, hentikan basa-basinya. Kau mendengarnya, 'kan?" tanya Kagura _to the point_ sambil senderan di kursi yang di dudukki.

Nobume tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah meja. Gadis berambut jingga tersebut menghela nafas panjang.

Tanpa bisa beralasan lagi, gadis di hadapannya pasti sudah mendengar jelas ocehannya tadi.

"Kenapa kalian berbohong dan bersandiwara? Kenapa kalian menipuku?" tanya Nobume sekali lagi, matanya terbesit emosi yang tertahan.

"Maafkan aku- _aru_ , aku tidak tahu apa alasan jelas orang itu. Si _sadist_ itu memintaku menjadi pasangan palsunya tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas dan membawaku ke pesta untuk membatalkan pernikahan. Meskipun begitu, kontraknya dikatakan akan berjalan dengan lancer tanpa perjodohan antara kalian berdua." jelas Kagura seadanya.

Dirasa penjelasannya tak cukup, Nobume buka mulut.

"Kau tahu, Kagura- _san_ … Aku dan Oki—Sougo… sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kami selalu bersama semenjak TK sampai SMA. Aku sangat menyukainya, dan memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Tidak menyangka kalau dia akan membalas perasaanku."

Kagura hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Nobume. Dia menahan rasa sakit di hatinya ketika Nobume memanggil nama asli Sougo.

 **Heh, dikira elu doing yang manggil namanya saja, dasar cabe =**

"Hari-hari bersamanya sangat penting dan berharga untukku. Aku masih mengingat akan semuanya. Terlalu indah, terlalu manis untuk dilupakan. Semuanya baik baik saja sampai hari itu—kami bertengkar hebat karena salah paham dan memutuskan kalau hubungan kami tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi,"

Bulir air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata Nobume walau ia tahan.

Entah kenapa, Kagura merasa kasihan kepadanya. Tapi di sisi lain, hatinya merasa tidak rela karena kebersamaan Sougo dengan Nobume lebih lama darinya.

Sambil terus mendengarkan, Kagura mencengkram bajunya di bawah meja—menahan sesak yang mulai terasa di dadanya.

"Sampai sekarangpun aku masih menyayanginya, karena itu aku meminta Ayahanda untuk menjadikan pernikahan itu sebagai syarat penyatuan kerjasama. Aku sudah mengira ada harapan agar kami bisa kembali…"

Dia menatap geram pada Kagura, "Tapi kau datang! Bermesraan dengannya di depan mataku sendiri, membuat perasaanku hancur lebur! Tapi jika Sougo benar bahagia bersamamu, aku akan merelakannya. Aku sudah berniat merelakannya dan mendukung kalian! Tapi aku sekarang tahu…" Nada bicara Nobume mulai meninggi, kekesalan dan emosi terpancar dari matanya yang berkaca kaca.

"Ternyata itu semua hanya sandiwara kalian, bukan?!"

 **BRAAKKK**

Dia berdiri meneriakki sang gadis di hadapannya dengan berang. Nada bicara Nobume berubah menjadi keras. Dia menggebrak meja kuat, membuat Kagura terkejut. Gadis berambut jingga itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat, mulai kesal dengan Nobume.

"KAU MERUSAK RENCANAKU! ITU SATU SATUNYA CARA AGAR SOUGO MAU MENIKAH DENGANKU! TAPI KAU MERUSAKNYA! KAU DENGAR ITU?! DASAR PENGACAU!"

Memangnya siapa juga yang berniat mengacaukan hubungan orang, sialan?!

Selain itu, Sougo dan Nobume sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi.

Kagura kesal, seenaknya saja gadis itu memanggilnya pengacau tanpa fakta kalau dirinya bermain juga di belakang Sougo!

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Rencanaku gagal karena hanya seorang gadis jelek sepertimu! DASAR PENGAC—"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, BRENGSEK! BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU PENGACAU TANPA FAKTA!"

 **BRAAKKK**

Kagura membentak dengan tak kalah keras sambil menggebrak meja juga.

Namun sepertinya tenaga Kagura lebih kuat, buktinya _cola_ dan jus yang mereka pesan sebelumnya sudah tumpah ke meja, membasahi meja yang telah kotor.

Karena keributan yang mereka buat, semua orang di _cafe_ itu jadi memperhatikan mereka. _Manager cafe_ sudah berusaha memberitahu mereka agar tidak ribut, namun hasilnya nihil. Perkataannya tidak digubris oleh kedua gadis yang sedang emosi itu.

"Asal kau tahu, yang menghampiriku terlebih dahulu dan mengancamku adalah si sadis sialan itu!" teriaknya dengan tak woles.

"JADI, KALAU KAU MAU MENYALAHKAN SESEORANG, SALAHKAN DIA, BEGO!"

Emosi Kagura sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dia akan meluapkan semuanya di tempat itu. Persetan Dengan penonton yang mengambil gambar atau menyingkir, bahkan sang _manager_ juga tengah panik di _background_ cerita ini.

"Lalu soal tadi, kenapa kau merencanakan hal rendahan seperti itu, ha? Apa kau sudah putus asa sampai meminta bantuan orang tuamu untuk mendapatkan lelaki idaman? Atau mungkin, kau berpikir di dunia ini lelaki hanya dia saja? Hahaha, kau membuatku tertawa! Sini biar aku buka matamu lebar-lebar, kampret sialan!"

"Sebab itulah aku tidak suka dengan orang kaya seperti kalian ini, apalagi perempuan manja sepertimu yang tinggal meminta apapun tanpa berusaha!"

Kagura berdiri dan menggebrak meja sekali lagi sambil menunjuk padanya. "Kerja dong! Jangan hanya main perintah saja. Dikira gampang apa cari uang dan sebagainya?! Biar kuberitahu, ada beberapa hal yang takkan bisa dibeli dengan uang di dunia ini—dan salah satunya adalah cinta, dasar gadis bodoh!"

Oke, mungkin Kagura sudah berlebihan disini. Tapi apalah daya? Dia benar benar sangat emosi.

Dia marah ke dirinya sendiri karena sudah menuruti perkataan Sougo. Sudah dia duga, ini akan berubah menjadi runyam.

Memang masalah keluarganya sudah selesai karena bantuan Sougo—tapi kalau akhirnya begini, dia lebih memilih untuk berhenti kuliah dan membantu keluarganya dengan usahanya sendiri dan banting tulang.

Nobume yang tidak terima dengan perkataan—ejekan—yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Kagura tadi, langsung makin meledak dan mengangkat tangannya, berniat untuk menampar keras pipi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tarik perkataanmu itu, dasar perempuan miskin!"

Kagura hanya diam tertegun dan memejamkan matanya. Alamak, dia sudah pasrah menunggu ayunan tangan penuh emosi itu menyentuh pipinya.

 **SLAP**

 _Ah aku memang sudah berlebihan_ aru _, jadi pantas saja kalau dia menampark_ Are _? Tidak sakit_

Dia perlahan membuka matanya dan seketika terkejut melihat sosok seseorang yang dia kira tidak akan pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya.

Ya, seorang Okita Sougo.

Dia berdiri di depan Kagura untuk melindunginya dari tamparan Nobume. Alhasil, Pangeran Sadis inilah yang terkena tamparan penuh emosi.

" _S-_ _S_ _adist_!"

"Berisik, _China_. Kau selalu berbuat ulah lagi?" Sougo dengan nada bicara yang menyebalkan seperti biasanya berujar.

 **TWITCH**

"Dan kau menyebalkan seperti biasanya- _aru_!" Kagura menendang kaki Sougo karena kesal, namun sang empunya bisa menghindar dengan mudah.

Mungkin ekspresi Sougo saat ini terlihat datar, tetapi kalau dilihat dengan baik-baik, senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya.

Kagura mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi Nobume bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Senyuman tipis yang mengartikan kalau Sougo merindukan gadis cina itu.

 _Tidak bisa dimaafkan._

"Sougo, aku tahu kau berbohong tentang perempuan miskin ini untuk menjadi pasangan palsumu. Berani-beraninya kau menipu kami, ha? Aku akan memberitahu soal ini kepada Ayahan—"

"Beritahu saja, aku tidak peduli." potong Sougo dengan nada dingin.

"Eh?"

Sougo berhadapan dengannya sekali lagi dari Kagura sembari mengatakan, "Kalau kau memang mau memberitahukan soal ini ke Sasaki- _san_ , silahkan saja. Aku tidak akan melarangmu."

Nobume terdiam mendengar perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sougo.

Apa dia bodoh? Reputasi Okita _Group_ dan nama baik kakak tersayangnya akan tercoreng kalau pihak Himawarigumi tahu soal kebohongan ini.

"Oi, _Sadist_! Apa yang kau katakan itu- _aru_?!"

Kagura sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Sougo saat mendengar pernyataan pemuda bermata rubi tersebut. Dia tidak mau Okita _Group_ —lebih tepatnya Mitsuba dan Sougo—mendapat masalah hanya karena kecerobohannya.

Sougo dnegan diam saja menggetok pelan kepala gadis berambut jingga itu tanpa menghetikan fokus pandangannya ke Nobume.

"Dengarkan aku, Nobume. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan nantinya kepada perusahaanku. Tapi kau harus ingat hal ini: Aku akan selalu melindungi perusahaanku dan menjaga nama baik _Aneue_. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mencorengnya, termasuk _kau_." lanjut Sougo dengan penuh tekanan.

Nobume hanya bisa bungkam sambil menatap pemuda yang dicintainya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak melarangmu, itu karena apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan berpengaruh padaku. Kalau kau memberitahukan hal ini ke Sasaki- _san_ , aku hanya tinggal membalikan keadaan dengan menjelaskan ke semua orang kalau perusahaan Himawarigumi mencampurkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan."

Sougo menambahkan, seringaian licik nan sadisnya menghiasi wajahnya.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, hm? Kami atau kalian yang bangkrut?"

Nobume mencengkram kuat bajunya sendiri dnegan kepalan bergetar lalu mendongak menatap melas pada Sougo.

"Sougo, dengarkan aku! Pertengkaran itu hanya salah paham! Aku bisa menjelaskannya—Aku hanya ingin kita kembali seperti dulu! Aku masih mencintaimu, karena itu makanya aku melakukan perjodohan itu! Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar kau kembali kepada—"

"Aku tidak akan kembali."

Sougo dengan singkat namun penuh dengan keseriusan mengatakannya, membuat Nobume bungkam sepenuhnya.

"Dan aku tak perlu penjelasanmu lagi soal masa lalu itu. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir dan itu adalah mutlak."

Air matapun mengalir tumpah ruah deras dari kedua matanya.

Kagura yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam dalam banyak arti.

Entah kenapa dia merasa kasihan—karena Nobume harus menderita ditolak—dan juga lega karena Sougo ada disini serta melindunginya…

Mungkin. Dia tidak akan menyangkal akan hal itu untuk sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali, Nobume. Sudah ada yang mencarimu sedari tadi. Bukankah begitu? Shimaru- _niisan_."

 _E_ _h?_

Nobume sontak langsung menoleh ke belakang. Matanya terbelalak terfokus ke pemuda berambut afro jingga yang sedang membaca buku tepat di belakang meja yang mereka tempati dengan santai.

"S-Shimaru, kenapa kau disini?!"

Pemuda dipanggil dengan nama Shimaru tersebut menutup bukunya seraya berdiri dan mendekati Nobume.

"Saya mencari Anda. Ayo kita pulang." jawabnya singkat.

"Kau tidak perlu mencariku! Kenapa..? Kenapa kalian semua seperti ini?!" Tangis Nobume pecah saat itu juga.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, gadis itu langsung mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar dari bangunan. Kagura, Sougo dan Shimaru terdiam melihat kepergian Nobume.

Suasana hening sesaat sebelum Shimaru angkat bicara.

"Sougo- _kun_ , maafkan perkataannya. Nona hanya emosi karena tak terima akan kenyataan. Anu... Kau juga, tolong maafkan dia." ucapnya sambil melihat Sougo dan Kagura bergantian.

Shimaru sedikit membungkuk ketika meminta maaf kepada Kagura.

"Tidak apa, tidak usah dipikirkan- _aru_." ujar Kagura singkat.

"Aku tahu dia emosi, tidak usah khawatir. Ah—dan juga, tidak usah meminta maaf ke gadis sialan ini, Shimaru- _niisan_. Dia hanya mengacau saja." Sougo menyahut sambil menunjuk Kagura tepat di depan wajahnya.

 _Oke, Kagura tarik kembali perkataannya soal melindungi dan tetek bengek semacamnya._

Perempatan siku-siku dengan cepatnya mampir di pelipis Kagura dan langsung menggigit jari Sougo kuat, membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"GYAAA! OI, SIALAN! Apa kau mau jariku terpotong, ha?!" Sougo menarik jarinya dan mengusapnya dengan tangan yang satu lagi.

"Ha! Rasakan itu- _aru_!" ucap Kagura sambil tertawa puas karena sudah membuat Pangeran Sadis kita kesakitan. Debat kecil antara mereka pun dimulai lagi.

Sepertinya mereka melupakan Shimaru yang masih ada di dekat mereka, tapi tidak apa. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu momen mereka berdua, karena itu Shimaru hanya tersenyum tipis dari balik maskernya sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk mencari Nobume.

Setelah beberapa menit berdebat hebat, mereka pun baru sadar kalau Shimaru sudah tidak ada disana. Dengan muka bodoh, tanpa dosa, dan kebingungan, mereka berdua melihat ke sekitar.

" _Are_? Orang tadi tidak ada- _aru_."

"Itu karena kau membuat keributan, dasar bodoh!" ejek Sougo untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dia memang sengaja seperti itu karena menurutnya, ekspresi Kagura ketika marah itu terlihat lucu alias Kawaii.

 **Uhuk.. Author keselek :D**

 **Uhuk! Saya juga keselek :3**

Kagura yang lelah mendengar ejekan Sougo itu hanya menatapnya datar tanpa minat. Dia ambil tas kecil miliknya dan berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan pemuda bersurai coklat pasir itu—namun dengan cepat Sougo menahannya.

"Ada apa lagi? Lepaskan." Kagura mencoba melepaskan diri dari tahanan Sougo namun tidak bisa.

 _Terkutuk_ _lah sadis sialan ini_

"Ikutlah denganku."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Kagura, pemuda itu langsung membawanya pergi dari _cafe_.

Dia dudukkan Kagura di mobil miliknya dan langsung menyetir mobil meninggalkan cafe itu bersamanya.

"Oi! Kau mau membawaku kemana- _aru_?!" tanya Kagura dengan nada bicara yang kesal dan juga panik.

"Diam saja dan ikut aku." jawab Sougo singkat, pandangannya fokus ke jalan sambil menyetir.

 _Apa ini?_ De javu

Batin Kagura berteriak minta tolong.

Kejadian ini sama persis seperti kejadian pertama ketika mereka bertemu. Berdebat, Sougo menarik dan membawanya seenaknya ke suatu tempat, dan dengan egoisnya menjadikan Kagura pasangan palsu.

 _Tunggu dulu, apa dia merencanakan sesuatu lagi?_

Kagura ingin segera menanyakan rencana apa yang Sougo pikirkan. Namun sepertinya meskipun dia bertanya sekarang, Pangeran Sadist itu tidak akan menjawabnya dengan benar.

 _Tidak ada cara lain, aku akan menanyakannya nanti ketika sampai di tujuan_ , pikirnya Kagura mantap bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Meskipun dia sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, dia akan berusaha untuk tenang dan diam sampai tempat tujuan sudah dipastikan.

 ** _SKIP_**

.

.

.

"I-Ini…?!"

Kagura membelalakan matanya ketika Sougo memasukan mobilnya ke halaman rumah yang mewah dan juga luas.

Manik safirnya melihat ke sekitar sejenak sebelum beralih menatap Sougo.

"Rumah siapa ini- _aru_? Rumahmu kah? Ah, itu tidak mungkin." Kagura mengangguk beberapa kali, yakin dengan pemikirannya.

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja ini rumahku, bego. Ayo masuk."

 _Dafuq ini rumahnya si pangeran sadis sialan ini?!_ _Muka gile!_

Sougo membuka pintu mobil dan langsung menarik Kagura. Tanpa kelembutan, si bungsu ini membawa—menyeret—Kagura masuk ke rumah.

"Oi! Jangan menarikku- _aru_! Kau mau apa sebenarnya, ha?!"

Langkah Sougo terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Dia perlahan berbalik menghadap Kagura dan menatap manik safir itu lekat.

Kagura merasakan sesuatu lagi di tatapannya seperti kejadian lalu.

"A-Apa..? Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Bikin takut!" sahut Kagura, semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang putih.

Sougo terus menatap Kagura selama beberapa detik sebelum seringaian sadis khasnya terukir di wajah tampannya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu." jawab Sougo dengan nada bicara yang _manly_ , membuat jantung Kagura berdegup kencang.

 _S-_ _S_ _esuatu? Apa maksud_ _si brengsek ini_

Pikiran Kagura seketika menjadi putih alias _blank_. Dia tidak bisa berpikir apapun.

"J-Jangan beraninya coba-coba untuk menyen—"

Kagura membelalakan matanya seiring dengan wajah Sougo yang semakin mendekat.

"...tuhku."

Nada bicaranya pun semakin mengecil.

Semakin dekat jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sougo, pikiran gadis itu pun semakin _blank_. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya panas karena malu.

Seharusnya dia hanya tinggal mendorong Sougo menjauh—tetapi itu tidak dia lakukan.

Kagura pun perlahan memejamkan matanya, menunggu hal yang akan terjadi beberapa detik lagi.

"Pfft—"

 _HE?_

"Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu seperti itu, ha? Apa kau mengira aku akan menciummu?" Sougo tertawa terbahak bahak, puas dengan reaksi Kagura.

Yang ditertawakan langsung membuka matanya lagi.

Namun anehnya, dia tidak marah.

"Haha… Sungguh, kau memang menarik." ucap Sougo, menunggu Kagura protes dan marah seperti biasanya.

Tapi setelah sekian menit berlalu, suara gadis itu tidak terdengar. Ini merupakan hal aneh bagi Sougo. Biasanya Kagura langsung menyangkal dan perdebatan mereka pun dimulai lagi, tetapi ini tidak.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

"Oi _China_ , kau kenapa diam saj—!"

Perkataannya terpotong ketika melihat Kagura yang menangis di hadapannya.

Ya, MENANGIS!

 **MARI KITA BANTAI SI SADIS YANG BIKIN NANGIS ANAK ORANG HABIS INI!**

 **oke back to the story!**

Kagura mengerti sekarang, alasan kenapa dia selalu memikirkan Sougo, kenapa dia merasa lega ketika Nobume pergi, dan kenapa dia menangis saat ini.

Dia mencintai Okita Sougo—pemuda menyebalkan yang datang seenaknya ke kehidupannya.

Kagura mengakui perasaan yang dia rasakan itu nyata. Tetapi, dia merasa kalau Sougo hanya mempermainkannya—mempermainkan perasaannya.

Dan itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

" _China_ , kau kenapa?"

Sougo mencoba meraih tangan gadis itu namun Kagura menepisnya.

Cukup sudah.

Dia tidak mau merasakan perasaan ini lagi.

Lelaki yang dicintainya hanya lelaki brengsek yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai mainan yang menarik.

Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, Kagura berbalik dengan lemas dan berniat untuk pergi dari rumah mewah itu.

Dia tidak akan pernah mau bertemu lagi dengan Sougo.

Tidak akan lagi.

Dirinya sudah siap untuk pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Sougo menariknya ke dalam pelukan mendadak—membuatnya terkejut dengan tindakan Sougo yang tiba tiba.

Tapi untuk kali ini, dia tidak akan tertipu lagi.

"Lepaskan aku- _aru_! Biarkan aku pergi!" teriak Kagura sambil menangis.

Dia memberontak di pelukan Sougo, berharap agar bisa lepas dari genggaman serigala kejam sadis ini.

Namun sayang sekali, dia tidak bisa bergerak apalagi kabur dari sang serigala di hadapanannya.

Gadis malang itu terus menangis dan menangis. Dia terisak sesenggukan, isakan yang menandakan betapa sakit hatinya saat ini.

Mengerti akan hal itu, Sougo meraih pipi Kagura. Jarinya mengusap lembut pipi itu sekilas sebelum menarik dagu Kagura dan mencium bibirnya.

"Mmph!"

Mata Kagura membesar ketika bibir keduanya bertautan. Tangan kecilnya memukul-mukul dada bidang Sougo.

 _Aku tidak mau lagi!_

Dia terus memukul dada Sougo dan berontak agar bisa terlepas. Usaha yang dia lakukan berujung sia-sia karena tenaga Sougo lebih kuat darinya.

"Haa... Le—paskan.. aku…"

Kagura berusaha berbicara di sela-sela ciuman, tapi Sougo tidak mendengarkan perkataan gadis itu.

Dia malah memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kagura. Tanpa memberikannya waktu untuk protes, pemuda tampan itu menciumnya dengan lembut, dalam, dan penuh perasaan. Dipeluknya pinggang Kagura yang ramping dan membiarkan tubuh keduanya berdempetan.

Meskipun begitu, Kagura terus mencoba berontak. Dia ingin terlepas dari permainan Sougo dan perasaannya sendiri.

Dia tidak mau merasakan sakit hati karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Gadis berambut jingga itu berusaha keras untuk mendorong Sougo menjauh tapi hasilnya nihil.

Sudah jelas sekali dia tidak akan bisa kabur, dasar dia ini memang bodoh.

Seiring dengan tenaganya yang menghilang karena terbuai dengan ciuman Sougo, diapun berhenti berontak. Kagura hanya bisa pasrah menerima ciuman bergairah tersebut. Tangan kecilnya perlahan mencengkram erat baju lelaki yang ada di hadapannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sougo pun melepas pautan bibir mereka. Benang _saliva_ tercipta, menghubungkan kedua bibir yang sudah memiliki jarak itu. Kagura dan Sougo terengah-engah. Mereka langsung menghirup pasokan oksigen di sekitarnya. Setelah nafasnya sudah teratur, Pangeran Sadis itu menatap kembali manik safir sang gadis yang ia peluk.

" _China_ , ada hal yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu." ucapnya dengan penuh keseriusan.

Mendengar itu Kagura langsung menggeleng dan berontak lagi dari pelukan Sougo.

Dia tidak mau mendengar apapun, apalagi kalau Sougo mengaku kalau dia hanya mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh! Lepaskan!" teriak Kagura sambil terus berontak.

"KAGURA!"

Bentaka keras itu menggema dan berhasil membungkam Kagura dalam sedetik saja.

Dia menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Kagura lagi, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Hanya saja..."

Kagura hanya bisa diam. Dia terpaksa mendengar perkataan Sougo.

Apapun itu, dia terpaksa harus tahu.

Sungguh kenyataan yang kejam. Dunia memang tidak adil.

Air mata mengalir lagi deras dari pelupuk matanya untuk kesekian kali.

"Jangan menangis lagi, bodoh."

Sougo menghapus air mata Kagura dengan ibu jarinya sembari berkata, "Dengarkan aku, _China_. Aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali."

Kagura tetap diam dan menunggu Sougo mengucapkan semuanya.

 _Aku tidak peduli lagi_ , pikir Kagura.

" _China_ , A-Apakah kau.. mau memperpanjang kontrak perjanjian kita?"

 _Tuh kan, dia hanya mempermainkank_

"Selamanya."

 _Eh_

Kagura langsung mendongak dan melihat Sougo dengan manik safirnya. Dia terkejut ketika melihat semburat merah mampir di wajah Pangeran Sadis yang dia benci itu.

"Apa.. kau bilang?" tanya Kagura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sougo.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangnya." Dia menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk dan melihat ke arah lain.

"Kau bilang memperpanjang kontrak sampai selamanya? _Sadist_ , kau..."

Kagura tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena melihat wajah Sougo yang semakin merah bagaikan bunga sepatu yang merekah.

Eh? Apa ini kenyataan? Apa itu berarti perasaan Kagura bukanlah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, melainkan cinta terbalas?

 _Ini mimpi 'kan_ , Kagura masih tidak percaya dengan hal ini.

Karena Kagura tidak berbicara apapun, Sougo melirik gadis itu dari ujung matanya. Dia terkejut melihat Kagura yang menangis lagi.

"Oi, kenapa kau menangis lagi?! Kalau kau tidak mau bilang saja langsung—bukan dengan menangis!"

 **Peka dong mas, dia nangis bahagia.**

 **Makanya jangan sadis amat jadi cowok fufu~**

 **O** **ke kita kembali.**

"B-Bukan begitu- _aru_."

Kagura menghapus air matanya meskipun itu percuma.

"Kalau begitu kenapa?" Sougo mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

 **Dasar ga pekaan.**

"Kontrak itu… Aku setuju untuk memperpanjangnya- _aru_." jawab Kagura sambil tersenyum.

 **DEG**

Mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Kagura, Sougo pun merasa senang di dalam hatinya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan memperlihatkannya langsung, karena harga dirinya tinggi seperti gunung Everest.

"K-Kau serius, _China_?" tannyanya sekali lagi, hanya untuk memastikan.

"Iya, aku serius- _aru_. Kau juga, bukan?"

Kagura sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya di depan Sougo. Pemuda bersurai coklat pasir itu menatap jari Kagura sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke kelingking Kagura.

"Dengan ini perjanjiannya diperpanjang/ _aru_." ucap Kagura dan Sougo bersamaan.

Mereka tertawa kecil dan menatap mata satu sama lain.

"Kau bertambah jelek kalau menangis. _China_."

"Kau juga jelek ketika memerah malu begitu- _aru_."

Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah keduanya.

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

Namun saat ini, mereka akan mempercayai perasaan satu sama lain.

Kali ini bukan sebagai pasangan palsu dan kontrak palsu, melainkan sebagai pasangan asli dengan alasan "Kontrak" sebagai pernyataan perasaan mereka masing masing.

Dan sekarang mereka tahu, bahwa dunia sudah adil kepada mereka sejak dahulu—dengan mempertemukan mereka berdua dalam hubungan ini.

Mereka saling menyukai. Mereka saling mencintai. Dan mereka tak ingin berpisah barang sekejap pun. Rasanya ia ingin waktu membeku agar momen seperti ini tetap terus terulang dan abadi.

Dan dalam hati bersyukur cintanya juga terbalaskan.

Mereka berdua bersyukur—Dewa mengabulkan keinginan mereka.

Yaitu bersatu dengan orang yang dicintai.

.

.

.

 **~Good Ending~**

.

 **[BONUS CHAPTER]**

.

.

.

Gadis berambut jingga bak jeruk mandarin itu melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Akhirnya, ia menggunakan pakaian impiannya. Gaun berwarna putih dengan aksesoris yang sepadan—membuatnya semakin anggun dan cantik bak bidadari.

Hari besarnya sudah tiba. Ya, dia akan menikah dengan kekasihnya pada hari ini—beberapa bulan setelah Sougo melamarnya. Ia tersenyum senang ketika mengingat kembali cara Pangeran Sadis yang spontan dan romantis di tepi pantai kala itu membuatnya sungguh bahagia ketika tahu maksudnya apa. Tepat di hari jadi hubungan mereka yang ke-enam, ia melamar sang gadis dan pastinya diterima; dan direncanakanlah pernikahan ini.

"Kagura- _chan_. Kau terlihat seperti pengantin sungguhan!~ Irinya~ Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengan Gin- _san_!" sahut salah satu teman perempuannya yang berambut lavender; salah satu dari pengiring pengantin perempuan Kagura. Sarutobi memakai gaun pengiring pengantin—yang padahal mirip gaun pengantin juga—berwarna putih dengan rambut dijepit oleh ornamen bunga mawar berwarna putih dan ungu muda. Bahkan Otae, Tsukuyo, Kyuubei, Soyo, serta beberapa lagi wanita kenalan mereka yang ribut soal _make-up_ seperti Catherine dan Tama pun berada di dalam kamar ganti perempuan yang ramai ini.

"Aku akan menikah dan jadi pengantin—jadi wajar saja, _Sacchan_." ujarnya sambil memaklumi kakak kelas senior juruasannya satu ini, menikmati keributan yang mereka perbuat.

Kemudian seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan setelan baju formal berwarna hitam. Cocok dengan proporsi tubuhnya dan berkacamata. Tangannya membuka pintu tersebut menggunakan knop pintu, membuat mereka semua yang ada di dalam pun langsung menoleh.

"Permisi! Semuanya, sudah siap? Sudah waktunya, lho. Para tamu sudah hadir, tinggal menunggu kalian saja." ujarnya.

"Ah, Shin- _chan_! Iya. Ayo, Kagura- _chan_. Semuanya, mari kita keluar!"

Otae memberi aba-aba pada semuanya. Kagura mengangguk dan sedikit merapikan renda gaun pernikahannya. Soyo sang sahabat menurunkan tudungnya dan tersenyum padanya, sebelum berjalan keluar dengan sang pengantin perempuan dan para _bridesmaids_ juga Shinpachi menuju tempat yang mereka akan tuju.

Di sisi lain, Sougo dengan sangat tak biasanya dan tak elitnya menjadi sangat gugup, dengan datangnya hari besar bagi dirinya dan Kagura. Dan Hijikata yang mengetahui akan ini; hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sougo. Ini bukan seperti Kagura akan melarikan diri dari pernikahan ini. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Pemuda berambut hitam platinum itu menyahut sambil menepuk punggung _saudara_ nya yang tengah tak bisa diam di tempat dalam balutan setelan dan jas berwarna putih yang rapi.

"A-Aku tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu, Hijikata- _sa_ —" dan disaat itulah ketika pintu gereja terbuka lebar dan menampakkan semuanya.

Pertama, Soyo dan Mutsu berjalan masuk sambil masing-masing membawa sebuah keranjang berisikan kelopak-kelopak punga mawar berwarna merah muda, bersamaan dengan Tsukuyo dan Sarutobi, lalu Otae dan Kyuubei, juga beberapa dari pengiring pengantin memasukki pelataran gereja.

Banyak yang telah hadir di acara pernikahan mereka. Kamui hanya bisa pasrah saat ibunya juga menahan haru saat dua anak ayah itu melangkah di altar, Mitsuba juga menahan haru melihat pernikahan adiknya di sebelah Kondo yang tersenyum kebapakan, bahkan sampai pihak Takasugi dan Katsura berada disana juga—menyempil disamping Sakamoto juga yang datang menyaksikan untuk ini.

Kemudian barulah disusul oleh giliran sang pengantin wanita.

Sougo sedikit membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat sang calon istri—yang mulai menapakki kakinya memakai sepatu berwarna putih yang indah, dengan balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih dan tudung yang menutupi wajah eloknya. Bergandengan lengan dengan Kanko—yang memakai _wig_ , tentu saja—dan mengantarnya berjalan menuju tempat dimana sang pengantin pria berdiri sekarang.

Kagura memberikan senyum bahagianya pada Sougo dibalik tudungnya ketika sang ayah menyerahkan dirinya pada calon menantu.

"Jaga Kagura- _chan_ baik-baik, Sougo- _kun_." ucap Kanko padanya sebelum Sougo mengangguk. "Ya, itu pasti, Kanko- _san_."

Kagura mengambil tangan yang Sougo ulurkan dan menerimanya sebelum berdiri di sampingnya dan upacara pernikahan tersebut dimulai. Kemudian setelah itu, masuklah sesi dimana pengantin saling bertukar janji dan cincin. Sougo memegang tangan Kagura sambil tangan kanannya memegang cincin.

"Saya, Sougo, menerima Kagura untuk menjadi istri, untuk memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit dan sehat, untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan, dengan ini saya menyerahkan jiwa raga ini untukmu." mantra si pengantin pria dengan serius dan cincin berwarna emas itu disematkan di jari manis sang pengantin perempuan. Dan sekarang giliran pasangannya yang mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

"Saya, Kagura, menerima Sougo untuk menjadi suami, untuk memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit dan sehat, untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan, dengan ini saya menyerahkan jiwa raga ini untukmu." Dan ia melakukan hal yang sama kepada Sougo.

"Dan sekarang, kau boleh mencium si pengantin wanita." ujar pendeta sambil tersenyum, membuat Kagura merona hebat. Sougo memberikan senyuman kecil yang sinis. "Sepertinya kau tidak siap untuk melakukannya, _China_."

Kagura memutar bola matanya sebelum dibuka tudung pengantin oleh Sougo, membuat mata safir berkilauan miliknya bertatapan langsung dengan pemilik dari sepasang mata rubi yang menawan hatinya selama ini.

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Dan aku siap, _Sadist_." balasnya sebelum sebuah ciuman diberikan pada bibir pasangannya yang sekarang menjadi suaminya. Kagura tersenyum bahagia sambil mencium balik dengan penuh cinta. Sorak gembira juga tepuk tangan dari para teman-teman dan tamu mereka meramaikan suasana pernikahan mereka.

Setelah selesai dengan ciuman singkat, Sougo menggendong Kagura _a_ _la_ pengantin dan berjalan keluar dari gereja menuju halaman depan, sambil diiringi oleh teriakan dan sorakan gembira juga tepukan tangan para tamu dan sahabat-sahabat mereka; yang hadir dan dari latar yang berbeda-beda saat dulu masih kuliah dan kerja. Bahkan kakak-kakak kelasnya mereka semua juga datang menghadiri acara pernikahan mereka. Para anggota atasan perusahaan Okita _Group_ seperti Kondo, Shinpachi, Gintoki, dan Hijikata juga berada disana—menyelamati teman mereka yang menikah dan para tamu lainnya.

Otae dan Soyo menebarkan kelopak bunga mawar merah muda yang terbang setelah ditaburkan di sekeliling mereka dengan bahagia sambil menyelamati pasangan yang baru saja menikah. Sougo menurunkan Kagura yang dari tadi membawa sebuah buket bunga mawar merah muda miliknya—berdiri membelakangi para tamu perempuan yang yang sudah bersiap-siap lompat dan saling berkelahi dei mendapatkan bunga yang dilempar oleh sang pengantin wanita.

"Satu, dua,... tiga!"

Bersama-sama, Sougo dan Kagura melemparkan buket bunga itu dan para tamu serta pengiring wanita antusias saling berebut untuk mendapatkannya.

Sougo menatap kearah Kagura, masih tak percaya kalau dia sekarang sudah menjadi istrinya yang sah. Kagura juga menatap lekat-lekat pada Sougo—sama sepertinya.

"Hei, _China_?" tanyanya, "Ya, _Sadist_?"

"Apakah kau siap untuk segalanya dan selamanya denganku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kagura terdiam sedetik dan tersenyum kecil. Rona merah sedikit terlihat di pipinya.

"Iya... Aku siap." ujarnya dengan lembut; membuat Sougo tetap memasang muka seperti itu.

"Kau yakin? Selamanya adalah waktu yang sangat lama..." tambahnya.

Hal ini membuat Kagura tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab balik dengan bahagia, "Selamanya bersamamu adalah yang hal yang paling aku idamkan, Okita Sougo."

Sebuah ciuman kecil nan manis kala itu mendarat di bibir merah muda sang pengantin wanita dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta yang tulus dari sang pengantin pria—diantara mereka berdua saja.

Harmoni kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga—terasa jelas di hari yang berbahagia tersebut. Angin semilir berhembus pelan dan hari mendukungi kebahagiaan sang pasangan yang baru menikah. Bunga sakura yang gugur—berterbangan dengan gemulainya dihembus angin; membuat pernikahan di musim semi yang diadakan mereka berdua, terlihat sangat indah dan seakan tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Dan mereka berdua berharap—bahwa mereka berdua akan selalu bersama. Selamanya.

Saling menjadi yang pertama—dan terakhir.

 **~Best Ending~**

 **[EXTRA CHAPTER]**

Ketika dilemparkan, lemparan bunga itu akhirnya jatuh mendarat mulus ke tangan milik seorang Hijikata Toshirou.

 **EH?**

"Hah? Aku.. dapat?"

Dirinya bingung dan mukanya sangat keheranan.

Para wanita makin teriak dalam kenestapaan karena tidak mendapatkan buket bunganya.

Sementara itu, Kondo menghela napas. "Tapi pasti Toshi cepat menikah setelah ini! Aku senang!~ Setelah aku dan Otae-san, Sougo, dan akhirnya kau menyusul! Hahahaha…" ujarnya kembali ceria bersama Mitsuba yang cuma tutup mulut dengan tangan melihat saat Hijikata hanya bisa terdiam dan memerah sekilas.

" _Ara ara_ …"

Di sisi lain, Gintoki digoda oleh teman-teman seper _bego_ annya—Katsura, Takasugi, Sakamoto—juga Shinpachi ketika yang bersangkutan mendapatkan buket bunga.

"SUDAH KUBILANG HENTIKAN MENGGODAKU, KAMPRET!"

Sepertinya, ada yang akan menyusul setelah ini.

 **~Hidden Ending~**

 **Thank you for reading~**

 **WARNING! ADA PETUNJUK BARU DI PALING BAWAH A.N.!~ DOUZO!~**

 **=Shiroyasha Shena=**

 **Yeaaaaaaayyy akhirnya beres chapter 3 a.k.a Chapter terakhir..**

 **Panjang banget ya? Gapapa lah biar puas. *wink***

 **Semoga kalian suka sama endingnya ya~~**

 **Ada Pair Rare juga bukan? *peace***

 **Buat yang udah nunggu FF ini update, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

 **Buat yang baca dan review juga, ARIGATOU!**

 **Kata kata kalian membuat aku dan Shinju bersemangat mengetiknya.**

 ***GIVE LOVE FOR YOU ALL* *CHUCHU***

 **Ah, meskipun ini chapter terakhir, jangan sedih ya~~**

 **Selama kami cinta OKIKAGU, aku dan Shinju pasti buat FF mereka lagi~~**

 **Jadiiiiiii, tunggu cerita kami lagi ya Minna~~ *love***

 **Buat Shinju, OTSUKAREEEEEE!**

 **KYOU KARA MO YOROSHIKU NEEEEEE AIBOU! :D**

 **Udah ah... Terlalu panjang nantinya.. wwww**

 **Kalau begitu, sampai disini saja A/N dari Istrinya Gin-chan dan Selingkuhan Takasugi. /slap/**

 **Sampai bertemu lagi di cerita selanjutnya~~**

 **BAIBAI MINNA~~**

 **=D.N.A. Girlz=**

 **HAAIIIIIII Ketemu lagi dengan saya, DNAgirlz alias Shinju.**

 **Ga terasa udah chap 3 alias yang terakhirnya. Hiks jadi sedih qwq**

 **Demo tanoshikataaa XDD Selama cinta okikagu, pasti buat kok selama ada waktu juga uvu pada sibuk RL soalnya fufufu**

 **Itu ending pernikahan, secret dan hiddennya saya yang ngetik lho fufu~~ Hayooo pada mikir apa lmao**

 **Semoga puas ya hahaha #ditampol**

 **THANK YOU FOR REVIEW, FAVE, FOLLOW!**

 **We all love you guys so much mua ***

 **SHENA OTSUKAREEE! YOROSHIKU MOU!~~~**

 **Thanks for all of your supports and advices for both of us!~**

 **Dan untuk yang baca, LOVE YOU FULL!~~~ * * * * ***

 **Regards,**

 **D.N.A. Girlz**

 **P.S.: Pencet aja Next Chapter. Ada kejutan untuk rare pair yang diatas :3 See you~**


	4. After Wedding Confession

**Side Story: After Wedding Confession**

 **featuring: Shimaru X Nobume**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ternyata Anda disini."

Mata gadis itu melirik sekilas pada pemuda yang menemukannya di bangku taman belakang gereja yang sepi diemani angin sepoi.

Hanya dirinya saja yang tidak ikut serta dalam pernikahan walau telah memakai gaun pengiring pengantin, seperti terkesan tak tahu terima kasih karena Kagura yang memintanya untuk menjadi salah satu pengiring pengantin.

Nobume tahu itu, tapi karena dirinya hanya masih _baper_ dan baru tahu kalau gadis cina itu sangat pemaaf sehingga dirinya untuk berpikir dua kali agar tidak menjahatinya.

Sougo telah memilih Kagura, dan Nobume tinggal seorang dalam kesendirian. Daripada emosi dan mengacaukan kebahagiaan mereka di hari pernikahan, maka dia pergi menyendiri saja sebagai pilihan tepat.

"Kenapa kau menyusulku? Harusnya kau ikut merayakan, Shimaru."

Pemuda berambut afro tersebut hanya diam di hadapan sambil mengatakan, "Saya mencari Anda agar kembali bersama."

Nobume menghela napas sembari menatap karangan bunga merah muda yang ada di genggamannya.

"Seandainya waktu bisa diputar, aku takkan mau mengulanginya."

Pandangannya menyendu. Masih ia ingat kalau perselisihan itu yang berujung pada akhir hubungan mereka yang telah lalu.

Pemuda bertuksedo tersebut menyahut, "Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Sougo- _kun_."

Gadis berambut panjang tersebut mendongak padanya. "A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah menjelaskan salah paham diantara kalian berdua. Aku menjadi mediator untukmu dengannya. Dia baru tahu kebenarannya dan sudah memaafkanmu dari kemarin lusa."

Mendengar itu, Nobume tersenyum tipis dengan miris sembari mengingat perkataan Kagura. "Padahal aku ingin menjelaskannya secara langsung. Sepertinya aku hanyalah orang yang tak berguna selain main perintah saja… Aku benar, bukan?"

"Kau salah."

 _Eh?_

Nobume merasa sedikit aneh. Sejak kapan dia memanggilnya dengan cara informal?

Tadi dia memanggilnya apa?

"Shimaru…?"

Yang besangkutan berlutut di hadapan sang gadis malang penggemar makanan manis tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Nona."

Matanya menatap sambil berkata, "Walaupun sifatmu memang begini, tapi itu memanglah dirimu. Aku tahu, kau yang tak bisa apa-apa ini mencoba memperbaiki hubungan dengan Sougo-kun. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya, tapi jika dia tidak mencintaimu—lalu buat apa anda menangisinya? Kau tak usah takut, aku akan mencarikan laki-laki yang pantas untukmu selama kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu."

Gadis itu tertegun menatap balik, terheran kenapa Shimaru yang irit bicara bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Shimaru, kau—"

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Nona. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Tenggorokannya tercekat seraya diri sang gadis hanya bisa terhenyak pada pernyataan pelayan setianya.

"Apa ini? Kenapa kau jadi cerewet sih.. Hiks…"

Astaga, Nobume jadi tak bisa menghentikan airmatanya. Dia tak tahu apa perasaan ini, padahal selama ini Shimaru tidak pernah terlalu berpengaruh pada hidupnya, tapi dia selalu mendampinginya dalam suka dan duka. Sedari kecil, dia selalu ada untuknya.

Mungkin inikah namanya takdir—dimana Shimaru akan selalu dekat dan melindunginya?

Dia tak tahu, tapi perasaannya sedikit mengatakan bahwa inilah yang terbaik dan menunggu masa depan yang lain menanti.

Ibu jari kanan tangan pemuda tersebut menghapus airmata nonanya, sebelum terdiam dipegang balik oleh tangan yang besangkutan.

"Aku tak butuh yang lain lagi…"

Nobume memandang polos dengan haru pada Shimaru yang terdiam akan ekspresi sang gadis.

"Kau berada disini bersamaku selama ini saja, aku sudah bahagia…"

"Tolong tetaplah disisiku, Shimaru."

Ah, sial. Shimaru makin takkan bisa meninggalkannya.

Yah, dia takkan pernah berniat begitu juga, kali.

Padahal Nobume harusnya sedikit lebih peka—agar tahu kalau Shimaru telah mencintainya sejak dari dahulu kala dan bersumpah untuk menjaganya dengan segenap jiwa raga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Secret Ending~**

* * *

 **Thanks for all of your supports and advices for both of us!~**

 **Dan untuk yang baca, LOVE YOU FULL!~~~ :* :* :* :* :***

 **Regards,  
Shena & Shinju**


End file.
